Distance
by BlueThief
Summary: A castle was burning with a person kneeling in front of it, staring at flames that were getting closer. Because of the wind, the hoodie fell down and revealed long dark red hair. "Su!" Woman screamed and buried her hands in the ground, enormous power leaking out. "Natsu…" She gritted behind her teeth and turned around, her red eye turning into sky blue colour. "Natsu!"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey shrimp," A blonde boy, five years old called for a dark red haired girl.

"Hah?" Red haired girl turned around, her red eyes striking right through, two years younger, boy's body. "Who are you calling shrimp, boy?" she crossed her arms.

"Then what are you if not a shrimp?" He smirked, knowing he got her attention.

"Hoho," The girl laughed evilly. "You sure **do** have guts, Laxus." She patted his head. "But you are still too young to take me on." She smirked.

Laxus' face showed irritation and wanted to hit her, but Makarov stepped between. "No fighting today Laxus, Nora…" He looked at two children.

"He started first." Nora claimed and pointed at the younger boy.

"Tche, blaming a kid…" Laxus looked away with crossed arms.

Nora's eye twitched and tried to hit him, yet a long black haired girl, with two braids, called for her. "Nora, it is time we go." She said.

"Already?" she looked at her friend. "Okay," She smiled widely and looked back at Laxus. "Take care, kid and don't cause problems, you hear me?" she pointed at him.

"Get out of the guild already!" He pushed her towards doors with red cheeks.

Nora grinned before she slipped away from Laxus' pushing, making him fall on the ground. "Guys, we are leaving." She waved before she looked at Laxus, who had tears in his eyes. "Aw, come here Laxus." She pulled him in a hug.

"W-what are you doing?" He tried to push her away, but he didn't have enough strength. In the end he gave in and let himself being hugged. "Aren't you going to be late?" he looked at her.

"Ah" She widened her eyes and looked at her friend on doorway, who just turned around and started walking away. "Aspen wait up." She called and rushed after her.

Before she completely disappeared from everyone's sights she stopped and looked back at the guild. "See you," Her wide smile made everyone smile.

They sure are going to miss her liveliness, coldness and jokes because that was the last time they saw her and her team like that.


	2. Chapter I

Her dark red hair was dancing with the wind while standing on the fence, staring down at the town in front of her, Magnolia. No one saw her, or spotted, except for the blonde male with a scar above his right eye. Both of them were wearing black cloaks and it was seen that the woman wasn't satisfied when she didn't see a guild that she left twenty-five years ago.

"Where are they?" The woman spoke, gaining male's attention.

"Their headquarters moved into hills after their disappearance and loss in power." The male answered and turned around. The woman jumped off the fence and followed the male on the way that was leading to the mountains.

When they reached a small tavern with one floor, the woman looked around before she saw a white short haired girl. Turning to the male, she quietly nodded and watched him leaving before she walked to the girl.

"Is Makarov-san here?" She asked, startling the latter.

"Eh?" White haired girl murmured and looked at her. "W-who are you if I may ask?" she asked.

"Someone your master knows." The latter answered.

"Oh, we have a guest?" Another female voice spoke from the doorway. "Lisanna, Natsu is waiting for you." she called.

"Ah, it is time to go already?" Lisanna widened her eyes. "What about Lucy-san? Is she coming along?" she asked and walked to long white haired girl.

"Lucy…" she murmured and looked away. "It seems she has another business to take care of, or so she said…" she said.

"Eh? I really wanted for her to come along…" Lisanna frowned.

"I know," The older smiled sadly, before she looked at the guest. "You want to talk with our master, right?" she asked.

"Yes," The woman nodded. "Is he home?" she asked.

"He is," the latter nodded with a smile. "I am Mirajane." She introduced herself.

"Nora," The woman shortly introduced herself.

"Nora?" Mirajane widened her eyes. "Oh…" She realized. "Master has been waiting for you," She smiled.

"It looks like you know who I am…" Nora said, taken by surprise that someone other than Makarov and her guild knows her.

"Master was telling us a story about Nora, Aspen and Adelie, so we know who you are." She shortly explained before she looked at Lisanna, pink haired boy Natsu, black haired boy and a flying cat. "Be safe guys,"

"Of course," The three smiled widely and waved while the cat replied with simple: "Aye"

"This way," Mirajane gestured towards doors that were leading to other room. She knocked on the doors and opened them, saying: "Master, there is a visitor for you."

"A debt collector?" A small person was turning into bigger one, tall like a wall. Before Mirajane could say anything, Makarov continued: "Show your face," moreover demanding.

Nora slowly raised her left hand and removed the hood, revealing her dark red wavy hair before her, one green and one red, eyes looked at tall person. "I am not a debt collector…" A pout was seen on her lips.

"Nora?" Makarov widened his eyes and turned into short person once again. "I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled widely and walked closer. "What brings you to Magnolia?" he asked.

"I heard you disappeared for seven years, but then appeared all well, so I was wondering if you are still the same or got any older." Nora answered and sat on the chair before she looked around. "It really has changed a lot…" she murmured.

"Where were you when the guild needed you?" Makarov asked, a glint of sadness heard in his voice.

"I couldn't come," Nora looked back at master. "I ended in troubles, but was saved only few months ago after the dragons…" she sighed.

"What troubles?" Makarov asked alarmed.

"It is in the past now." She smiled. "Either way I saw there were some new faces… Lucy, I think? And some more people, including you…" she murmured and looked at Mirajane. "How come she has other business?" she frowned as she looked back at Makarov.

"Some troubles occurred after…we came back from Edolas." Makarov looked away. "She is, mostly, going alone on missions ever since. Well, sometimes she goes along with Levy, Wendy and others, but…not with Natsu anymore." He sighed.

"Who is he either way?" Nora scratched her head. "I don't know half of the guild, I swear…" She murmured. "Oh, where is that old man? Is he still alive?" she looked at Makarov.

"Gildarts?" he laughed. "He is still the same as he was and right now he is on another journey." He said and explained her everything that she missed in the last eighteen years, for him.

"Heh, so you have met Acnologia?" Nora raised an eyebrow. "If you see that dragon, it is the best if you hide. But even if you do, it won't help you…" she let a quiet sigh out.

"Y-you have met A-Acnologia?" Makarov stuttered.

"Yes," she nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I wanted to come back as soon as possible when I heard Tenrou Island was attacked by Acnologia and Zeref."

"Were you with Gildarts at that time?" He asked, having a slight hope they were together.

"Yes," she nodded once again. "I must say he really is reckless. He wanted to take out the dragon, and if I didn't take him out of the battle, he would be dead together with that island." She went with left hand through her red hair, showing a scar on her neck. "We both lost something, he less than I."

Slowly standing up, Nora removed her cloak, making Makarov's eyes wide as Mirajane covered her mouth. Covering herself back, she sat down once again and leaned on table. "I also lost my left eye, but Aspen made me new one." She smiled.

"How was the quest?" Makarov asked quietly.

"The quest?" she looked at him. "I did it," She smiled and showed ice and fire coming out in her left hand. "Oh and I also brought exceed with me since Aspen went on another mission." She looked around only to realize it was nowhere. "AH!" she widened her eyes. "Adelie" she panicked and rushed out of the office.

"Adelie" she called until she saw a white and dark brown exceeds standing in front of a complete black cat. "Adelie," Nora called once again, gaining her attention.

Adelie looked at her owner and smiled widely, her wings appearing on her back as she flew to Nora. "Milorth" She called and jumped on her shoulder. "Why did you leave me alone? I thought I was lost…" she pouted.

"I am sorry," Nora smiled and scratched Adelie's head. "You know my memory is bad." She said before she looked around, seeing she was in centre of attention. "Oh dear…" she mumbled.

"Members," Makarov spoke, gaining attention. "I would like to say that our member, from whom we haven't heard for twenty-five years, has returned safe and sound." He smiled widely.

In few seconds the guild was filled with cheers, while some looked confused.

Nora awkwardly smiled and glared at Makarov. "I definitely didn't want you to say I am back." She shook with head.

"Nora?" Freed murmured wide eyed.

Nora looked at him and then at his two friends that were also standing there shocked. "Oh, look who I see now… If it isn't Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow," She smiled widely. "You have grown a lot…" she nodded to herself.

"W-what are you doing here?" Evergreen stepped closer. "I-is it really you, N-Nora?" she asked and raised her hand.

"One and only," Nora smiled warmly before she was pulled in a tight hug. "Hey, hey… What is the matter now? You were only two years old when I left. You can't really remember me." she chuckled.

"Nora" Many members greeted her with wide smiles. Nora was surprised seeing how much they have changed, but a smile quickly spread across her lips when she recognized them.

"It is good to be back…" Nora smiled widely. "Hi guys, I am Nora Treesprite. I have been member of Fairy Tail ever since I can remember. I hope we will get along." She waved with left hand.

"Nora…" Evergreen spoke quietly.

"Yes?" She looked at her friend.

"W-what happened to your arm?" she asked.

Nora looked at where her right arm was supposed to be, before she looked at Evergreen once again. "There was an accident." She smiled and patted her head. "But I am fine." She added, her smile growing wider until she spotted a certain blonde girl sitting by the bar alone while staring at her glass.


	3. Chapter II

"Can I sit here?" Nora asked when she reached the bar. The blonde raised her head and quietly nodded. Nora smiled and turned to Mirajane. "Ah… What do you even have here?" she asked and looked at all the drinks. "Nah, I would like hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is the best." She smiled and looked at Adelie, who quietly sat beside.

"Nora," Bickslow walked closer.

"Bickslow," Nora looked at him with a smile. "What do you need?" she asked. She was, now, ten years older than him and treated him like her brother.

"Evergreen doesn't want to ask you this, but…" He hesitated for a moment. "Your guild mark was on your right thigh…" he murmured, letting Nora know where this was going.

"Ah…" Nora nodded in understanding while Mirajane nervously shifted. "I had it on my right thigh, but after I lost my leg and arm, you can say I am not a member of the guild." She smiled.

"Mirajane can give you another mark." He said right away.

"I would love to, but… I think it will be the best if I don't have any guild mark right now." She said and turned to Mirajane, who put a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "Thank you," she smiled and took it with her left hand.

"You are also a member of Fairy Tail?" A quiet voice spoke from behind.

Nora turned around and looked at blonde girl. "Mm," She nodded. "I am a member ever since I was born. But when I was seven years old I left on a mission." She smiled.

"What mission, if I may ask?" she asked.

"I do remember it was a decade quest…" She tapped her chin, gaining two pairs of wide eyes. "Well…it only took us nine years though." She smiled widely. "Oh right, do you want to go on a quest with me, Adelie and Aspen?" she tilted head to the side.

"Who is Aspen?" Lucy murmured confused.

"She is mage, also part of Fairy Tail, but she comes tomorrow due to some problems." Nora answered. "Come on, it will be fun…" She blinked her eyes with a slight pout.

Lucy let a chuckle out and nodded. "It would be my honour." She smiled.

"Lucy…" Mirajane smiled.

**I guess her smile was what she wanted to see.** Nora glanced at Mirajane before she turned to Bickslow. "Yo, Bickslow," She leaned closer to him. "How are you small thingies doing?" she asked when five small dolls appeared in front of her. "Ah there you are," She smiled and poked one.

"Don't poke them," Bickslow groaned.

"Don't poke, don't poke," The dolls repeated in anger.

"But they are cute…" Nora pouted before she turned to unfamiliar faces in front of her. "Oh my… This guild sure became funnier," She smiled.

"A-are you N-Nora-san than Master talked a-about?" A long blue haired girl spoke.

"I think I am," Nora smiled and looked from one to another. "You all look very strong, I must admit." She nodded to herself and looked at scarlet-haired girl. "I bet you have requip magic, don't you?" she asked.

Everyone widened their eyes as the scarlet girl nodded her head. "H-how do you know?" she asked.

"Just a hunch," Nora smiled before she looked at blue haired girl. "And you must be a dragon slayer…" She said, her eyes also widening. "But I don't see the lightning boy…" She murmured, her eyes wandering around the guild. "Grandpa, where is lightning boy?" she called.

"G-grandpa?" the people, in front of her, stuttered as they looked at Makarov.

"He has some business to do in another town." He answered. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me grandpa?" he shot her a glare.

"Aw, don't be shy," Nora teased. "You know you always like being called grandpa." She smiled and looked back at Lucy. "So…do we have an agreement?" she asked.

"S-sure," Lucy nodded. "W-will you chose the quest?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I chose hard one?" Nora asked.

"S-sure…" Lucy nodded once again.

" Nora smiled and jumped off her seat. "Come Adelie, we have to go," she looked at her exceed that was sitting on a bar before she jumped on Nora's shoulder, snuggling in her neck.

Before Nora left the guild, she stopped by doorway and looked at Lucy, who was staring back into her glass. "Lucy," She called, gaining the blonde's attention. "I won't go easy on you." she smiled and left the guild, knowing that a blue haired girl was following her.

Walking down the town many people greeted her, letting her know that they still remember her. From time to time she stopped by some people and either bought something from them or just talked, smiling and laughing like there was nothing wrong.

By the end of the day, everyone in town heard that one of the strongest Fairy Tail mages, beside Gildarts, has returned back. Many people didn't know who that person was, but those that did were happy and glad she is still alive.

"For how long do you intend to follow me?" Nora spoke, but didn't stop walking.

"I have been found out, huh?" Blue haired girl appeared from the corner. "I am just surprised that everyone knows you and that you know what powers people have in the guild." She hopped to her side.

"And you are wondering how I know that?" Nora glanced at her.

"Yup," She smiled and held her hands behind her back. "I heard and read many stories about you, Nora-san, but I was surprised you know more." She looked in front.

"Well," Nora murmured while Adelie was flying beside them. "I can tell you more if you want to, but as a repay you will have to keep it a secret." She smiled.

"Un" The girl nodded eagerly.

"But first," Nora continued. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Oh, I am Levy McGarden," She smiled widely. "I am the leader of Shadow Gear team and my partners are Jet and Droy." She looked at Adelie. "Why are wings of your exceed different than Happy's, Charle's and Lily's?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Those are the name of other three exceeds?" Nora raised an eyebrow. Levy quietly nodded and reached her hands up, holding Adelie. "Well… Adelie is in fact an angel of an exceed." Nora smiled. "There are only two exceeds like that and one is Adelie, my cat."

"Angels exists in Edolas?" Levy widened her eyes. "But," she frowned, "who has the other angel exceed?" she asked confused.

"The other exceed is Star and he is in a powerful mage's hands." She answered and looked around, remembering something. "I can't believe it." She claimed. "I forgot I was living in Fairy Tail **not** in my own house." She panicked.

"Powerful mage?" Levy tilted her head once again. "But…what is his name?" she asked and looked at Nora, hoping she would tell her.

Nora looked at Levy and smiled. "I am sorry, but I can't tell you that." She said and messed her hair with left hand before turning to Adelie.

"Eh? Why not?" Levy pouted.

Nora let a chuckle out and continued walking. "He asked me to keep it a secret." She answered and stopped in front of a store with clothes. "Ah, I really need to buy some clothes…" she nodded to herself and walked inside with Levy behind.

"Ah, Nora-san," The salesman smiled widely when he saw her. "I was expecting you," he said and walked closer to her. "It has been long," he nodded.

"It sure has been," Nora smiled and looked around the shop. "I came to buy some clothes since mine got burned yesterday." She let a sigh out.

"Burned? How did you burn the clothes?" Levy wondered.

"Some idiots attacked me…" she answered. "But I took care of them. As always…" She smiled widely.

"What would you like to buy, Nora-san?" The salesman asked.

"Do you have any tops or strapless T-shirts?" Nora looked at him.

"Eh? Yeah, I do…" He nodded confused. "But you never wore those before…" he said and narrowed his eyebrows, before his eyes widened. "So the rumours are true?" he asked.

"What rumours?" Nora looked at him. "There is a rumour about me?" she asked.

"Yes," the man nodded. "It is said that you and Gildarts went together halfway until an accident occurred where you both lost arm and leg." Levy widened her eyes.

"Oh my…" Nora chuckled. "I didn't know there was a rumour like that." She said. "But it is true," she added quietly.

After Nora bought what she wanted to buy, the two were walking back towards guild. Levy was thinking about what she heard today while Nora was in her own world with Adelie flying beside them.

"Levy," Nora called.

"Yes?" Levy looked at her.

"I heard Lucy was in Team Natsu." She started, making Levy to look away immediately. "Why is she going alone on missions?" she asked and stopped in front of the guild late in the night.

"She told me that Natsu and Lisanna probably want time for themselves, since it appeared that she was alive." She said and looked down to the ground. "It has been two years, nine if I add those seven years we were gone, since Lisanna came back. Ever since, Lucy is staying moreover by herself, though Natsu does hang out with her and all…"

Nora nodded in understanding and looked up into sky. "I see…" she murmured.

"I think Natsu didn't even hear that she asked Master to take her out of the group." Levy looked away with sad expression.


	4. Chapter III

"Nora-san," Lucy called for Nora in the morning when she walked into guild.

Nora raised her head from the counter and looked at her. "Lucy," She smiled, but her head fell back on the counter.

"Are you okay, Nora-san?" Lucy asked in worry.

"Ah, I am fine; it is just that I am waiting for Aspen…" She sighed. "I need her healing magic." She murmured.

"Why don't you ask Wendy? She has healing magic too…" she said.

"Would love to, but I need special healing magic that only Aspen can do." Nora smiled and looked at Mirajane. "Mirajane, Lucy will pick up a mission instead of me." she said.

"You are going on a mission together?" Mirajane looked from Nora to Lucy.

"Yes," Lucy smiled. "It has been long since I went on a mission, and my rent is due to next week…" she sighed before she looked at Nora. "I will go to pick it up, Nora-san." She smiled.

"Un," Nora nodded. "Take your time in picking up. Aspen comes in the afternoon." She said and looked at Mirajane. "Which one is Wendy?" she asked.

Mirajane smiled and looked at the guild. "Wendy," She called, gaining attention of the long blue-haired girl with white exceed in her arms. "Come here," she waved to come closer.

"What is it Mirajane?" Wendy asked once she walked to them.

Nora straightened up and looked at Wendy from head to toes and back up, smiling second later. "Do you want to get stronger?" she asked.

"Eh?" Wendy murmured confused.

"I know one of mages that can make you stronger." Nora smiled and leaned closer to her. "But only if you want to." She straightened up once again. "Ah Aspen get your ass here quickly…" she whined like a child.

"I…" Wendy spoke, gaining Nora's attention. "I would like to get stronger." She smiled widely as her eyes shined.

"Wendy" Her exceed, Charle, looked at blue haired girl surprised and shocked. "You don't even know her. What if she isn't what she claims to be?" she asked.

"Aw, that hurt…" Nora murmured.

"Don't talk like to Nora, exceed." Adelie spoke and stepped in front of white exceed. "You don't have that right." She said.

"You are still suspicious to me." Charle looked at the black exceed. "Having different wings, yet looking like exceed. Who are you?" she crossed her arms.

"Not your business." Adelie said coldly.

"Adelie," Nora called with her voice also cold. Adelie startled at the coldness and flew back on the cupboard. Nora looked at Charle, startling her and took a step back, before she smiled. "Sorry about Adelie's rudeness." She said and added: "Seems like she still isn't used to seeing exceeds."

Charle's cheeks turned into light shade of pink as she looked away.

"Come now, Nora," Droy smiled from the table where he was sitting with Jet and Levy. "Don't be so hard on the two and yourself. You just came back from the decade mission."

"Yeah," Jet agreed. "Loosen up a bit," He smiled widely.

"I guess these eighteen years really made me different person." Nora smiled. "Sorry," She looked at Wendy and Charle before she looked at her black cat. "Adelie," She called.

"What?" Adelie looked at her from the side.

"Sorry," Nora smiled. Adelie let a quiet huff out before she crossed her small paws and looked away.

Pouting, Nora looked at Wendy. "If you want to get stronger, find me after I come back from the mission." She said.

"Un," Wendy nodded with wide smile.

"Nora-san," Lucy walked to the red haired girl. She looked at her and took the paper that the blonde handed. "What do you say about this one?" she asked.

Nora read the whole mission before she gave it to Mirajane. "We are going on this one, Jane…" She said.

"Jane?" She widened her eyes.

"Didn't grandpa tell you?" Nora raised an eyebrow. "I always give people a nickname or new name." She smiled. "So you are Jane for me." she said.

"He didn't say anything…" Mirajane chuckled. "Thank you," She smiled and took the paper. "Take care," She looked at both Nora and Lucy.

"We will," Nora smiled and looked at doors when they opened before it was heard: "We are back!" through whole guild.

"Natsu," Everyone smiled widely, while Lucy's smile disappeared.

"Welcome back," Mirajane smiled.

"How was the mission?" Makarov asked.

"We ended quickly." Gray answered and looked around. "Huh? Where is Juvia?" he asked.

"She went on a mission with Gajeel." Levy answered. "Do you miss her?" she grinned as his cheeks turned into light shade of pink.

Nora quietly raised an eyebrow and turned to Lucy. Before she could say anything, Natsu appeared in front of them. "Lucy" He called with wide smile.

"Natsu," Lucy looked at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Let's go on a mission together." He held her hand.

"Sorry boy, but she is mine." Nora put hand over Lucy's shoulder and pulled her closer to her.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at the red haired girl. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Nora," She shortly introduced herself. "You must be Natsu, right?" she smiled. "Nice to meet you…" She said, but didn't reach out her hand.

"Lucy let's go." He tried to pull her behind him, but this time Lucy freed her hand from his grip. "Lucy?" he asked surprised and shocked a bit.

"I am sorry Natsu…" Lucy looked away. "I…I am with other team now." She forced a smile before and looked at him. "It was fun being with you though," she said and held her hands closer to her chest.

"Nora," Female voice called from doors.

Everyone looked at doors, including Team Natsu, as Nora smiled widely and jumped off her seat. "Aspen" She claimed and ran to long silver haired girl.

"Oh, Aspen," Makarov called with wide smile.

"Master," Aspen smiled before she looked at Nora. "Let's get you medicine." She said.

Nora nodded and looked at Lucy. "Lucy," She called.

Lucy quietly passed Natsu, who stopped her by holding her wrist once again. "Don't go," he said quietly. Closing her eyes, Lucy gritted her teeth and forced herself to walk to doors with Adelie flying, passing by Happy who stared at her.

"We are going," Nora looked at others.

"Good luck," People that know her, waved together with Levy and Wendy, who grew to like her in a moment.

The three girls were quietly walking down the path towards city, when a man stopped in front of them. "You took your time." he spoke, gaining wide eyes from Lucy. "Oh, a blondie joined you?" he smirked.

"Don't even," Nora shot him a glare and put the hoodie on her head with Aspen. She looked at Lucy and smiled. "He will accompany us for a while, so please bear with him."

"B-but he is an enemy." She looked at her in shock.

"I heard that too, but…he saved us." Nora smiled once again. "But don't worry if he is going to try anything nasty," she shot him a glare, "I will personally skin him alive and let him burn in my flames."

"I told you I won't." The guy claimed annoyed. "But if I ever do, I can already say it won't be you, nor Aspen, let the blondie alone." He snorted.

Nora's eye twitched and wanted to bark back at him, but Aspen put hand on her shoulder. "It is time to heal you." she said and looked at the man. "Don't push your luck, Sting. You know you won't get out in one piece if you make her angry." She looked at Lucy. "Can we come to your apartment for a while or until Nora is back to herself?" she asked.

"S-sure…" Lucy nodded with a stutter and looked at the man. "How did you ended with them either way?" she murmured to herself before the three followed Lucy to her apartment.


	5. Chapter IV

Sitting on the ground, Nora let few curses out while Aspen was healing her shoulder. It was completely revealed, making Lucy to stare at the wound that was covering her body from neck to the hip.

"W-where did you lose your arm and…leg?" Lucy asked quietly, gaining Nora's attention.

"You don't ask people, blondie." Sting bickered right away.

"Sting," Nora shot him a glare, making him shut up in a moment. "While I was on the mission, Gildarts and I were going together half way. We ended up in a war with Acnologia." She looked at Lucy, who widened her eyes and shivered at the memory of Tenrou Island. "Though Gildarts didn't lose a lot, I did instead since I moreover saved his ass." She bit her lower lip and looked at Aspen.

"Bear with it, for god's sake." Aspen rolled with eyes. "I am doing this for eight years already and you still whine…"

"Well I am sorry that it hurts, like someone is actually killing me with swords, every time you use healing magic." Nora bickered with her.

In the mean time, Sting walked over to Lucy and motioned her to follow him. Lucy quietly stood up and followed him out of the apartment, where he stopped and turned around.

"Why are you with Nora and Aspen?" he asked, pushing her to a wall behind her.

"Eh?" Lucy widened her eyes. "N-Nora-san asked me if I want to join on a mission…" She said and stared into his eyes.

"Why aren't you with Natsu and others?" He hissed, tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Sting it hurts…" She murmured.

"Why?" He groaned.

"I left their group…" She looked away. This caught Sting by surprise. "I left Team Natsu and joined Aspen and Nora." She said quietly.

"Why would you even leave that team? You two were always together." He was confused.

"Because Lisanna came back," She looked back into his eyes. "I know they need some time together so I left the team." She said and pushed him away. "If you don't want me on the mission I will talk with Nora-san and chose another mission."

"No you won't, darling…" Nora spoke from the doors.

Sting and Lucy widened their eyes and looked at red haired girl, wearing her cloak once again, hiding her lost arm and leg. Sting immediately took a step back and looked away, clenching a fist.

"Sting," She looked at the blonde. "We are leaving in the evening." She said and looked back at Lucy. "You are part of Team Bloodfall from now on." She walked closer. "If anyone doesn't like to be in the group," she looked at Sting, "can leave at any time any day."

"I won't leave the group." Sting looked at her.

"Good," Nora murmured and looked at Lucy with a smile. "The same goes for you, but wait for a while to see how it goes, okay?" she said. Lucy quietly nodded in answer.

"We will leave in evening, moreover night, since the mission requires more travelling at night." Aspen spoke. "Until then we have to get ready." Everyone nodded in agreement and walked back into Lucy's apartment, but what they didn't know was that someone was listening to everything they said.

"Where were you all these eighteen years, if I may ask?" Lucy tilted her head to the side.

Just as Sting was about to answer, Aspen hit him in the head as Nora chuckled at the scene before she answered. "Aspen and I were travelling around, but we came from Pergrande Kingdom." She smiled.

"Eh?" Lucy widened her eyes. "B-but that is like…eh?!" she claimed.

"That is why we were gone for eighteen years." Aspen spoke. "We had a mission in Iceberg, but decided to look around more before we return." She looked at Sting, who was covering his head. "Sting and Rogue joined few years ago, before they joined the Sabertooth." She added.

"Rogue is part of the team too?" Lucy looked at long black haired girl.

"Yes," she nodded. "Well, after some problems occurred we got separated, but the two of us stayed together." She looked at Nora, who nodded in agreement. "Now that we are back I heard you were talking nonsense, Nora." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ack" Nora widened her eyes. "W-what? I-I just asked i-if she w-wanted to get s-stronger." She whined only to get hit. "That hurts." She pouted like a child, making Lucy laugh.

"Wanting to get stronger or not, it isn't your decision to suddenly ask her that." Aspen sighed and face palmed. "It is dangerous for her as well as for the one that will train her." She murmured.

Nora pouted. "But I can see she will get stronger if you train her…" She murmured.

"Like I said," Aspen's eyes twitched. "It isn't your decision…" she groaned.

"Are you talking about Wendy?" Lucy asked. The two looked at her and quietly nodded. "She really wants to get stronger," A smile spread across lips. "In fact everyone wants to get stronger so they can protect each other and those that they cherish." She said.

"What about you?" Nora asked.

Lucy's smile disappeared from her lips as she looked down. Sting and Aspen quietly looked at the blonde, before Nora continued: "If you want to get stronger, travel with us. If you don't want to, then…it is up to you." she said and looked to the ground. "It is true that Lasagne …" "Lisanna" "… Lisanna came back from Edolas, but … don't you think you took it a little bit too far?"

Lucy looked at Nora.

"But seriously, I thought her name was Lasagne…" Nora scratched the side of her head and ducked head down when Aspen tried to hit her once again. "Hey, it isn't my fault I don't remember names so quickly." She opposed.

"Nora-san," Lucy called and tightened the hold of her skirt. Nora looked at the blonde and smiled. "Help me become stronger." She lowered her head.

"I told you already," She grinned. "I won't go easy on you," She smiled widely, making Lucy nod as Aspen smile while Sting snorted and looked away, crossing his arms.

Before the Team Bloodfall went on their mission, late at night, they prepared everything they needed. Nora and Sting were arguing as always, while Aspen and Adelie were quietly sitting beside Lucy, who had no idea what to do. Before she knew it, she was laughing, gaining everyone's attention.

"Guys are you ready?" Nora called from in front of the Lucy's house, standing at the edge.

"Ojou-chan, watch out." A man startled the red haired girl. "You might fall into river." He waved with hand.

"I won't," Nora grinned and waved back.

"Take care," His friend also waved.

"You too," She smiled widely and looked at the side, seeing black haired guy standing in front of her only in his pants. "I am not sure, but…your clothes?" She pointed at him with raised eyebrow.

"Ah!" The male widened his eyes and panicked before he looked at Lucy, who walked out with Aspen, Adelie and Sting behind.

Seeing him, Lucy stopped on her tracks and widened her eyes. "G-Gray…" She stuttered.

"Lucy," Gray called and stepped forward before his eyes also widened, recognizing Sting behind her. "What are you doing here?" He growled and positioned himself into fighting position.

Nora and Aspen raised an eyebrow at Lucy's sudden move. "Wait," She looked straight at Gray as she stepped in front of Sting, covering him.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Move away," Gray growled.

"No," She shook with head and held hands closer to her chest. "Gray," She called and stepped forward. "He is coming on a mission with us." Her voice was calm, surprising the black haired male.

"W-what?" he stuttered, his hands falling beside his body. "What do you mean by that? Lucy, aren't we a team?" he stepped forward, anger taking over his body.

"We were a team…" She said quietly, a painful smile crossing her lips. "I talked with Master and asked him to remove me from the team. He agreed," she didn't look away. "I joined the Bloodfall team."

"You don't even know them." Gray claimed and pointed at Aspen and Nora. "And his friend almost killed you. Did you forget about that?"

"What happened happened." Lucy smiled. "Sting isn't Minerva and I am more than sure he has a gentle side as well." This caught Sting by surprise as he widened his eyes and looked at his former enemy in front of him.

"Lu-" Gray wanted to call for her, but collapsed on the ground.

Aspen shot a glare to Nora, who walked away from Gray. "He was wasting our time." she said and looked at blonde, who tightened her fist and looked away. "Let's go," she added and walked towards train station.


	6. Chapter V

The next morning Gray woke up in familiar room. He looked all around and realized that indeed he was in Lucy's apartment, yet she was nowhere to be found. Narrowing his eyebrows, he stood up and walked around, moreover to her table, spotting a small paper.

_I am sorry for making you unconscious, Gray. We had to leave because we were running late._

_Don't worry about me, I will be fine._

_Lucy_

Was written and before he could leave apartment, pink haired boy and a blue cat jumped through window, which was open. The two friends, and enemies at the same time, stared at each other, before Natsu spoke.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" he asked and looked around. "Where is Lucy?"

"She left on a mission." Gray answered and looked back on table, seeing a book with another small paper, but he shook it off.

"Mission?" This caught Natsu's attention. "With whom?" he walked closer to the black haired friend. "What is this?" he murmured confused and read the words that Lucy wrote.

"Natsu…" The blue cat murmured, seeing he was getting angrier.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it is okay to leave without saying bye to others?" Sting looked at blonde girl that was leaning on the window, staring into the night.<p>

"Eh?" She looked at him startled that he started a conversation while Aspen, Adelie and Nora were sleeping, or so they thought.

"You left without saying anything to others. Is it okay?" Sting repeated and raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the blonde Celestial Mage, but he had to admit that if she didn't stop Gray, he would attack him.

Lucy stayed silent for a second letting everything he said, and asked, sunk in as she looked back through window into dark night. "Though Natsu will be angry with the rest of the team, it will be fine." A small smile spread across her lips. "After all, they do know I wouldn't leave without saying anything."

Sting was confused at her answer, but decided to let it pass by. His eyes also wandered through the window until he spotted Lucy's eyes in the reflection. Only now he realized there was much more behind her fake smile than she showed.

After one week of being away on mission, Team Bloodfall returned back to Fairy Tail. Just like Lucy suspected Natsu was furious together with the rest of the team, especially Gray, who saw Sting.

"What is the meaning of this, Lucy?" Natsu barged as soon as the team walked in, but without Sting.

Unusual for Nora, Lucy was calm. Just in this one week, the Team Bloodfall experienced all the moods Lucy has gone through – from excitement to sadness. Nora thought she will start yelling at him, or anything similar, but all Lucy did was smile.

"Lucy," Scarlet haired girl walked to her. "Is it true you left the team?" she asked, gasps hearing as everything quieted down.

"Yes," Lucy answered quietly.

"But…why?" Natsu asked in anger and looked behind the blonde, seeing Aspen and Nora. "You two threatened her, didn't you?" he pointed at the two.

"Natsu-" "Yes we did." Nora interrupted Lucy. Lucy widened her eyes as she stared at the red haired woman in shock.

"Fight me" Natsu growled and took a step forward. "If I win, Lucy comes back to our team." He crossed his arms, staring straight into Nora's eyes.

"Fight?" Nora raised an eyebrow, staring right back at Natsu's eyes. "Fine by me." she smiled and looked at Lucy. "Let's see who is going to win."

Just as she turned around, Lucy spoke: "No, Natsu," gaining everyone's attention once again. "You can't win against Nora-san." It broke her heart, seeing the look in his eyes when she said that sentence. "But even if you win by any chance, I still won't be a member of Team Natsu. Don't try and just leave me alone."

"**I won't leave you.**" He claimed, making her eyes wide as he grabbed her wrists. "You are part of Team Natsu and if you like it or not, I will win this fight and get you back." He glared at Nora. "The fight is in the evening, behind the guild in the forest." He said.

"I will come," Nora said and disappeared with Aspen and Adelie from everyone's sights into Makarov's office. "Makarov-san," she called, seeing him sitting on the chair and looking through window.

"Be gentle on him." He spoke and turned to look at three. "Natsu is still young and as I can see you are more experienced in fights with people similar to him."

Nora looked down and quietly nodded.

"I assume this wasn't the reason why you came, is it?" he sighed and leaned on table. "What is troubling you, my child?" he asked.

"This stupid girl here," Aspen spoke, and pointed at red haired mage who rolled with her eyes, "said something really disturbing on the mission when we were alone."

"And that is?" Makarov raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She angered the enemy, who cast a spell on me." she answered.

Makarov's eyes widened as he jumped off the chair and rushed to her side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he panicked.

"I am fine, but…" Aspen stopped and bit her lower lip. It was the first time Aspen was hesitating to say anything more than she wants to. She looked away, making Nora realize it is time to step in.

* * *

><p>"Where do you have that healer mage, huh?" Natsu smirked once he saw only Nora and Adelie.<p>

"She is resting," Nora tilted her head to the side, making Natsu's smirk disappear. "And I will be fine even without her." She smiled before she looked at Team Natsu behind him while Lucy was looking at Nora in worry.

"You are really making me angry by second more." Natsu growled and charged at her.

"Natsu don't" Lucy reached her hand out, but it was already too late.

"N-Natsu?" Blue cat stuttered as he flew towards the unmoving body of his pink haired friend. "N-Natsu…" He called once again.

"Natsu" Gray and Erza called horrified and ran to his side as well.

"He will wake up in the morning." Nora said and turned around, ready to leave, but a wall, made of ice, appeared right in front of her face. "Eh? This almost hit my nose…" she murmured and looked around for a way to leave.

"Fight me." Gray hissed behind his teeth.

Nora turned around and looked at him. He was shaking, everyone could see that. "You are shaking. You want to fight with me?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"F-fight me" He repeated, this time with stutter.

"You can't even stand properly." She stepped closer. "And did you forget?" she said quietly, making Gray's eyes widen as he felt the same pressure he felt when he saw Lucy leaving in the middle of the night.

"Nora-san," Lucy stepped between, knowing if Erza and Gray start fighting her they would end the same as Natsu. "They lost…please…" Her voice was quiet.

"Lucy" Erza called wide eyed.

"It is true," Nora agreed. "They lost and now you belong to Team Bloodfall." She looked straight at Erza as Gray fell on his knees, staring at his ice wall that was melted down. "I will accept your fight whenever you want to."

"H-how did you?" He stuttered.

Nora looked at the water before she looked back at Gray. "All of you will get stronger, but only if you have the passion you need." She said and disappeared in the other way of the guild together with her angel exceed.

When the two reached their apartment, Nora looked at sleeping Aspen. She kneeled by her bed and held her hand, staring how they got older from the time they came back. Letting a quiet sigh out, she leaned her head on the bed and looked at Adelie.

"What should I do, Adelie?" she asked quietly.

"Ask Wendy…" She answered, her voice quiet, yet loud enough.

Closing her eyes, Nora quietly sighed before she looked back at her black haired friend. It was her fault she ended like that and she hated herself for that. Even if Aspen did tell her it is okay, she knew she didn't forgive her.


	7. Chapter VI

"Nora-san," Mirajane smiled once Nora walked inside the guild the next morning.

"Morning," Nora smiled, yet it didn't reach her eyes. She looked around the guild, looking for a long blue haired girl. "Did Wendy come or is she still at home?" she looked back at Mirajane.

"She went on a mission with Charle and Shadow Gear team." Mirajane answered.

"Oh," Nora murmured and looked down. "When do they come back?" she asked.

"In few days, or so I heard…" She tapped her chin and looked at Nora in confusion, when she tightened her fist. "Is everything okay, Nora-san?" she asked in worry.

"Eh? Yes," Nora forced a smile. "It is just that I need her for something, nothing else." She stood up and was about to leave the guild, when Natsu rushed inside, knocking her to the ground. She narrowed her eyebrows, letting quiet curses out and held for her right shoulder.

"What-" Natsu looked at Nora and widened his eyes, seeing wooded leg and no right arm. "Are you alright?" he asked on an instinct, forgetting what happened yesterday evening.

Nora quietly nodded as Mirajane helped her to stand up. "You should be careful, Natsu…" She looked at the pink haired boy, who nodded in answer.

Not just that, but he also realized that something was wrong in the way she was acting. He recalled yesterday's fight and realized that today Aspen was nowhere to be seen as well as her cat, Adelie.

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped once again, but this time from surprise and shock. "Nora-san," Natsu called her.

She turned around, to look at him, shock written all over her face, as everyone in the guild stared at the pink haired boy. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I am sorry," He scratched the side of his head and looked away with slight blush. "I didn't mean to yell and act like that." He said before he looked back at her. "I am sorry," he apologized once again.

Not knowing what to say or what to do, Nora's cheeks turned into dark shade of red as she looked away and left the guild. **Why is this happening now?** She cursed quietly. **Aspen…** She bit her lower lip and rubbed her eyes, tears welling them up. "Ugh…" she groaned and walked behind the corner, hiding in a dark alley, letting the quiet tears stream down her cheeks.

Adelie that came to search for her saw her in the alley, rubbing her eyes as she tried not to cry. "Nora…" She called and landed by her feet. "What is wrong?" she asked in worry and looked at red haired mage.

"He apologized…" She murmured.

Adelie was confused by her answer until she remembered about who she meant. "Why are you crying?" she asked, confused even more.

"Because he apologized…" She murmured once again.

Adelie smiled and patted her head that was resting on her knees. Nora has never been apologized to before and this was the first time. Just like that, she has never been thanked as well.

"Now, now, Nora," Adelie landed beside her. "Stop crying or Su will think you got softer." She smiled.

"Ah, right" Nora raised her head, widening her eyes. "Su is coming," She smiled widely. "She will finally become a member of Fairy Tail." She grinned and stood up. "But first, I should check up on Aspen…" She murmured and went in the way towards her apartment.

"Nora-san," Lucy waved when she saw her.

"Oh, Lucy," Nora smiled. "Are you going to the guild?" she asked.

"Un," Lucy nodded. "And you?" she asked back.

"I am going to check up on Aspen and wait for someone. You can go ahead, we will come later." Nora waved with head and continued walking.

Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion before she shrugged and walked towards the guild. "Good morning, guys," She smiled widely when she walked inside.

"Lucy,"

"Good morning,"

"Morning Lucy,"

Everyone greeted her. She walked to Mirajane and sat on the chair, leaning on bar. "Ne, ne Mira," Her smile grew wider. "Do you know anything about Team Bloodfall?" she asked.

"Team Bloodfall?" she asked in confusion. "I don't know much, except that the members of the team are also members of each guild in Fiore."

"Eh?" Lucy widened her eyes. "If I mean the same team then Aspen-san, Nora-san, Adelie and I are the ones of Fairy Tail?" she murmured to herself.

"It is also rumoured that this team is also the strongest." Mirajane continued, making Lucy's eyes wider. "Oh and there is a twelve year old child that is a member of the team." She smiled.

"A child?" Lucy repeated. "Wow, to be strong at twelve years…she is just like Wendy and Romeo." She smiled.

"Guys," Warren ran into the guild, gaining attention. "I heard Su is in the town." He smiled widely. "Maybe we will get her to join the guild."

"In your dreams, Warren." laughed Jet. "She won't join just any guild."

"Who is Su?" Lucy looked at the two.

"Su?" They looked at her before they smiled widely. "She is one of the strongest mages in Fiore." Warren smiled and leaned on table. "She is one year younger then Romeo,"

"Eh?" Lucy widened her eyes. "Does that mean she is in Team Bloodfall?" she asked.

"Yeah," Droy nodded. "How do you know about the team?" he asked surprised.

"Ehe…" Lucy smiled nervously.

"She is a member of the team, did you forget?" Jet hit Droy's head. "Oh yeah, since you are in the team then that means the leader saw your real power that you have." He looked back at Lucy.

"Real power?" she murmured.

"Nora-san isn't just any leader of the group." Warren smiled.

"Nora-san is the leader?" Lucy shrieked. "I didn't know…" She put hand over her mouth. "And she doesn't act like a leader either…" She murmured.

"Tell me about it," Jet laughed. "She looks scary at first, but once you get to meet her she acts like Gildarts." He nodded to himself before he looked at Droy. "Maybe they are in relation, who knows."

"What are you, an idiot?" Laki spoke. "There is twenty years difference between them."

"What twenty years, thirteen, thirteen!" Droy opposed.

"If we don't count the seven year gap…" Laki looked at him with a sigh before she turned to Lucy. "But I think that Nora-san is Gildarts' niece…" She tapped her chin.

"They do look familiar…" Jet agreed.

"Wouldn't master know?" Droy murmured.

"No, they aren't in relation." Makarov spoke from the top of the bar before he sat down.

"Master," Everyone murmured wide eyed.

"As much as I want for them to be in relation, they aren't." He took a sip of the beer that Mirajane gave him. "I knew her parents and even her grandparents." He nodded to himself. "Nora, Nora…she was always a troublemaker while Aspen was quietly following her every step."

"Nora-san and Aspen-san know each other from childhood?" Lucy leaned back on bar.

"They are like sisters," Makarov smiled before it faded away. "And I am sure that what is going on right now will leave Nora a huge scar…" he murmured.

The doors of the guild opened as Nora and Aspen took a step inside before they turned to the dark red haired girl that was still standing behind. Everyone's eyes widened, while Lucy tilted her head to the side.

"What are you waiting for, Su?" Nora asked with a smile and put hand over her shoulder. "Let's go in," She said.

"Nora-san you know Su?" Warren asked wide eyed.

Nora looked at him in confusion. "Of course I do…" She nodded. "She came to Fairy Tail to get her mark…" she said.

"S-she is going to be a-a member of F-Fairy Tail?" Droy stuttered. "B-but why?" he was confused as much as everyone in the guild.

"What do you mean why?" Nora groaned. "Do you think a mother will let her child be without a mark while she has Fairy Tail one?" she put her left hand on the hip.

"EH!?"


	8. Special chapter

"Today sure is chilly…" Lucy murmured while walked down the street and looking around the stalls. "And foggy too…" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Waaah" A yell was heard in the town when it passed by all people that turned around to see what is going on, while some continued to go their own way. "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" A boy yelled while he kept running, trying to avoid bumping into anyone, which he failed.

"That hurts…" Lucy held for her head and gasped second later. "Ah, my blouse." Letting a sigh out, she narrowed her eyebrows, thinking how she should clean it.

"Ugh" The boy growled and sat up, widening his eyes when he saw his cake, he was holding, on Lucy's blouse. "My cake!" he claimed. "I am so sorry" he kneeled and started bowing to the ground.

"I-it is okay…" She chuckled. "I should be the one apologizing for being in the way." She bowed with head.

"What are you saying?" The boy widened his eyes until he saw a pink mark on her hand. "Ah, Fairy Tail" he spoke, making Lucy's eyes widen. "Are you from Fairy Tail?" he asked and looked back at Lucy's brown eyes.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"Great, I finally found someone who can see me and is from Fairy Tail." He let a sigh of relief out. Lucy tilted her head to the side, confused. "Ah, I am Aki." He smiled, tilting head to the side. "I am huge fan of Fairy Tail, especially Natsu." His smile turned in a grin.

"Really?" Lucy widened her eyes and smiled second later. "Do you want to meet him?" she asked, already standing, and reached out her hand.

Aki looked at Lucy's hand and carefully held it, like he was afraid. Feeling her warmth, he smiled and held her hand, standing up as well. "I would love to, but…they won't see me." he looked to the ground.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"Nothing much," he smiled, holding his hand behind. "As for bumping into you, I apologize again," he bowed once more, "but since I bought that cake is it okay if you help me make new one?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure," Lucy agreed. "I was thinking of making a cake either way, since it is Halloween tonight." She smiled when a pink haired woman appeared next to her. "Virgo," Her smile grew wider.

"Princess, I brought you new clothes." The woman, Virgo, showed on black cloak. "Would you like to put it on?" she asked.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled widely and took it. "Ah, right." She remembered something. "Virgo, can you buy all ingredients for a cake and bring it to my apartment?" she asked.

"Of course," Virgo bowed and disappeared from their sight.

"Whoa," Aki had his eyes wide open. "You are the girl in Natsu's team!" he pointed at Lucy, who chuckled. "And that was Virgo, one of the best Celestial Spirits beside Loki and Aquarius." He smiled widely.

"You like Aquarius?" Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered all the times the blue haired Celestial Spirit gave her a hard time.

"She is one of the best." Aki smiled. "I really want to meet her though…" he pouted and looked to the ground.

"Maybe I can summon her once we get to my apartment." Lucy smiled. "On top of that it is getting late, so we should hurry up." She said and started walking down the street with Aki beside.

Some people looked at Lucy in confusion, mostly youngsters and children, while older people smiled at the two's childishness. No one thought it was suspicious, let alone ask the reason why Lucy is talking to herself.

In the mean time, Natsu and Gray were fighting and arguing in the guild as always, while Juvia was sitting by table, narrowing her eyebrows. Levi and Mirajane, who saw her expression, and that she didn't fangirl over Gray, approached her.

"Are you okay, Juvia?" Levi asked.

"Juvia is fine," The blue haired girl smiled.

"You can't fool us, Juvia." Mirajane said. "You can tell us what is troubling you. We are friends after all." She smiled gently.

Juvia looked from Mirajane to Levy, her smile disappearing as tears welled up in her eyes. Before any tear streamed down, Juvia shook with head and slapped her cheeks few times. "Juvia just remembered her family." She said quietly.

"Your family?" Levy leaned closer. "Ah, are they coming on a visit?" she asked with a wide smile.

Juvia slowly shook with head, smile disappearing from Levy's lips. "Juvia's family died years ago." She said, looking down at her hands. "She just remembered her younger brother, who was always following Juvia around." She smiled sadly. "He was also huge fan Fairy Tail."

"I am sorry to hear that…" Mirajane spoke quietly. "We didn't know…" she held Juvia's hand. "But we are with you." she smiled.

"Juvia is thankful for that." Juvia smiled.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza called from doorway, making the two guys hug each other in a second with a high yelp escaping their lips. "Why aren't you preparing for the Halloween?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in danger.

"We are going now." Gray spoke quickly while Natsu added: "Hai" in high pitched voice before the two disappeared from Erza's eyes and ran to Elfman, Jet and Droy, who were already working on the decoration.

Looking around the guild, Erza narrowed her eyebrows. "Where is Lucy?" she asked confused that she didn't see her.

"She said she will make a Halloween cake." Evergreen said. "But I wonder how she will make it. There are hundreds of us."

"If she is doing it, then it is okay," Erza nodded to herself. "We should decorate it too." She turned to Juvia. "Juvia, some people need your help in the town. Can you help them?" she asked.

"Of course," Juvia nodded and stood up.

"And don't forget to come back when you are done." Erza called after her, gaining a short nod and wave.

Time was slowly passing by. Fairy Tail was preparing for a party while Lucy and Aki were making a cake. They went along well and soon Lucy found out, whose brother he is. She was surprised, since he was a complete opposite, but she decided she will help him meet his sister.

Late in the evening when Lucy and Aki decided to go to Fairy Tail, Loki appeared in front of them. Aki had sparked in his eyes as he held his hands together. Loki smiled at him and gave him a small blue bottle. Confused, Aki took it as he told him: "Drink it now. It will last until midnight." He patted his head.

Aki did as he was told and drank, while Loki turned to Lucy. "Do you think it is a good idea?" he asked.

"I am sure she misses him too." Lucy smiled. "On top of that can you take the cake and bring it to the guild?" she asked.

"Anything for you, my love…" Loki teased her as always. Lucy blushed deeply as Aki smiled at their relationship.

Turning to the black haired boy, Lucy squatted down and put hat on his head. "So you won't get cold." She smiled.

"Thank you, Lucy-nee." Aki smiled widely and hugged her. Lucy widened her eyes, but smiled and hugged him back before they decided to go back to the guild.

When they reached the guild, many were surprised to see a child with Lucy, but it was quickly put aside when it was nearing eight in the evening. Some panicked, while master was laughing from the bar, drinking his drink.

Everyone was already wearing their costumes, including Aki, who got it from Virgo. Now all they waited for was Juvia, who was slowly walking back to the guild, meeting children dressed up as ghosts, cats, dragons, vampires, Frankesteins, name it.

She was wondering why everything was already dark, when Erza told her to come back. **Maybe they went home?** She thought and the moment she opened the doors, she was greeted by a warm fire that light up the whole guild with everyone jumping out, yelling: "Happy Birthday, Juvia" while smiling widely like dorks.

Juvia's eyes widened as they teared, but when she spotted a familiar child, she broke into tears. "Aki" She called and ran to her little brother.

"Happy birthday, Juvia-nee." Aki smiled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be…dead?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I bumped into Lucy-nee by accident and she helped me making the cake." He smiled. Juvia looked at Lucy, who smiled warmly. "Oh and I met Loki and Virgo. They look so awesome. Oh, oh and I also met Natsu and the whole Fairy Tail." He tilted head to the side. "They are nice people, I am happy you found new family."

"Aki…" Juvia smiled and hugged him once again.

They were partying all night. Only when it was nearing midnight, Aki slowly walked towards doors, gaining Lucy's attention, who gained Juvia's. Slowly following the kid, Lucy stopped by his side when he reached the fence.

"Won't you say anything?" he asked.

"She is happy…" He answered with a smile and closed his eyes. "I am happy she found new friends. I was worried all these years and when I saw how happy she looked today…I know it is time for me to go." He looked at Lucy. "Thank you for helping me, Lucy-nee." He smiled widely.

"Come visit, okay?" Lucy tried to pat his head, but her hand went through his small body. Her eyes widened a bit. "You are…" she murmured.

"You already found out before." Aki took a step back. "Thank you again and please take care of my sister. She can do awful things sometimes, but that is because she cares for those people." he smiled.

"I promise," she nodded and watched as he slowly turned into golden dust and disappeared into night.

"Lucy?" Juvia walked out.

Lucy turned around and looked at her blue haired friend. "Juvia," she smiled gently.

"Where is Aki?" she asked and looked around.

"He left," she answered quietly.

Juvia's eyes widened. "No" she claimed and started looking around once again. "I didn't even have a chance to talk with him. Aki!" she called.

"He is already gone, Juvia…" Lucy walked to her and pulled her in a tight hug. Juvia resisted and tried to get rid of the hug, but she didn't have much strength anymore. She slowly hugged Lucy back and buried her face in her neck.

Quietly patting her head, Lucy looked up into sky and widened her eyes. "Juvia…" She called and gently pulled away.

Juvia looked at Lucy confused before she looked up into sky once again. Her eyes widened and let a laugh out as she read the words: **Happy birthday, baka nee-chan.** **Oh and happy Halloween to ya' all! **as ghosts started appearing all around the town, gaining screams from everyone.


	9. Chapter VII

"I see…" Makarov nodded. "So Su is your daughter…" he nodded to himself once again after Nora told and explained everyone that Su is her daughter. "Why do I know this **now**?" he asked and stared at the younger. "You are only twenty-five years old." He claimed.

"I am thirty-two, Master…" Nora sighed. "And it isn't such a big deal that I have a daughter. I mean…Bisca and Alzack have a child too." She pointed at the couple and their daughter Asuka, who waved with hand when Makarov looked at her.

Makarov nodded few times for the third time. "And…who is the father?" he asked.

Nora gulped and smiled nervously. "You know…" she started. "He is… He… Everyone knows him so… Yeah…" she nodded. Everyone looked at each other confused before they looked back at Nora.

"Now, now," Aspen spoke. "Is Su a member of Fairy Tail or not?" she put right hand on her hip and stared at Makarov, who was still in deep thoughts before he looked at Su.

Su quietly looked from under her hoodie straight at Makarov. She was quiet the whole time and no one expected for her to be shy, after all she was known to be one of the youngest strongest mages.

The master stared at the young mage for a moment before a wide smile spread across his lips. "Of course she is." Everyone cheered loudly, making Nora confused.

"What colour and where do you want to have your Fairy mark?" Mirajane asked.

Su looked at Mirajane before she looked at her mother, who smiled at her. "Go on," Nora stroked her dark red hair.

Su looked back at Mirajane before she spoke quietly: "Dark red on my right thigh…"

"Such gentle voice,"

"So cute,"

"I want to hug her,"

"Su-chan is the cutest."

Nora's eye twitched while Mirajane gave Su a guild mark on her right thigh. "You think…" She spoke. "**Get away from my daughter you bastards.**" She yelled, making everyone stumble back.

"Now, now," Makarov laughed. "You don't have to get so angry about it, Nora." He looked at Su. "So Su… Are you excited to be a member of Fairy Tail?" he asked with wide smile.

Su looked at master before she looked at other members that were shivering under Nora's yelling. A smile crossed her lips. "Un," She nodded, Adelie flying to her arms. "Thank you, Master,"

Makarov chuckled as Aspen smiled with Nora glaring at guys before her expression softened. Su looked at the black haired boy, who was watching everything from afar, her cheeks growing redder and hid behind Nora.

"Su?" Nora looked at her daughter in confusion. "Why are you hiding? Are you afraid of these perverts?" she glared at men.

"N-no…" Su shook with head and tightened her grip on Nora's cape. "W-when are we going on m-mission?" she asked and looked down to the ground.

"We have to wait for Wendy to come back." Nora stroked her hair once again. "She went on a mission with Levy and Gajeel and will probably be back in a day or so." She smiled and also looked at Romeo. "Macao, you didn't tell me you have a son." She laughed.

"It isn't my fault you were gone for eighteen years." He growled and looked at his son. "Romeo, come here," He waved to come closer. The young mage did as he was told and looked at Su, who was hiding behind Nora.

"Look Su, there is one mage a year older than you." Nora smiled and pushed Su in front of her. "I hope you will take good care of her," She looked at Romeo.

Romeo looked from Nora to Su and saw the similarity between mother and daughter. "I will," He smiled and stepped forward. "I am Romeo," He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Su." his smile grew wider.

"N-nice to meet you t-too, R-Romeo-san…" she stuttered.

"Just Romeo is fine," Romeo chuckled.

"R-Romeo…" Su murmured and smiled, startling him.

His cheeks turned into deep shade of red before he looked away. Macao and Nora looked at each other and grinned before they looked back at their child. "Why don't you go on a mission with Su, Romeo?" Macao asked his son.

"Until Wendy comes back, go on a mission with Romeo." Nora smiled and looked at her daughter. "I am sure Romeo would love to go."

"Eh?" The two children looked at their parents wide eyed. "Are you crazy?" They yelled at the same time.

"Ara, ara…" Aspen murmured. "Seems like we have a pair now…" She smirked.

Nora nodded and put her hand on her hip. "You always went on missions alone when we were in other guilds." She said and looked at her daughter. "Plus, what if you meet him?"

Hearing the question Su looked down and bit her lower lip. "I-I am not that strong…yet…" she murmured quietly with slight pout.

"You have his magic and you are telling me you aren't strong?" Nora raised an eyebrow. "But truth to be told, I am even surprised he accepted us as his wife and daughter…" she sighed.

"You are married?" Lucy widened her eyes.

"After I realized I was pregnant, we got married." Nora answered. "I don't want for my child to grow up without father…" she pouted.

"That means you lived with your husband for a while?" Mirajane tilted her head to the side.

"Yes," Nora nodded. "Since he isn't in any guild it was simple and I can hide his identity too." She smiled and looked at Su. "And she even has his resemblance …"

"S-Su…" Romeo stuttered and looked at the dark red haired girl.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"W-would you like to go on a mission with me?" he asked and scratched the side of his neck as he lowered his head, avoiding her gaze.

"I would love to," Su smiled.

Romeo raised his head and smiled widely before he held her hand and ran towards mission requests. "Pick one," he said as they both looked at all requests.

Nora smiled to herself before she looked at Macao and high fived with him. Makarov shook with his head and smiled at two children, who were picking out a mission.

"Ah, right," Nora remembered. "Where is Team Natsu?" she asked and looked around, seeing no one.

"It seems they left the guild…" Mirajane murmured and looked at Lucy. "I heard they were going to your place." She said.

"Eh?" Lucy widened here yes. "Not again…" She sighed and rushed out of the guild.

"Seriously Nora-san," Jet spoke. "Who is your husband?" he asked and leaned on table, closer to her. "It is bugging me ever since Su-chan came." He murmured.

"Even if I used my telepathy I couldn't get any information about your whereabouts in the last twenty-five years." Warren sighed.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you used telepathy to know where I am all this time?" she asked.

Warren smiled nervously and scratched his head. As Nora wanted to say something, Romeo and Su walked back. "Master we will take this job." Romeo gave him a paper.

Makarov looked at the mission before he looked at two children that were looking at him with stars in their eyes. Looking back on the mission, he murmured something under his breath before he smiled. "You may go," he said.

"Thank you, Master." They smiled widely. "I am going, mom," Su looked at Nora while Romeo looked at Macao, saying: "I am going, dad," with same cheerfulness.

Nora nodded proudly. "Good luck and if you end in troubles don't hesitate to call me." she said and stroked her hair.

"I won't," Su smiled and hugged her tightly before she hugged Aspen and Adelie. "Take care," she looked at two.

"Right back at you," Aspen stroked her hair while Adelie smiled with quiet nod.

"See you," Su and Romeo waved before they rushed out of the guild.

"Kids sure are growing fast, aren't they, Macao?" Nora nodded to herself before she looked at Macao, who nodded agreeing with her.

"I must agree with you, Nora." Macao smiled widely. "Though you are younger than me by nine years, I must say you are amazing raising your daughter into such fine, and cute, child." He crossed his arms.

"I wasn't the only one that raised her." Nora smiled. "There were also Aspen, Adelie and her father Zeref." She said, silence occurring in the guild.

"**Zeref!?**" everyone claimed, moreover yelled, startling the red, black haired woman and angel exceed.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, BlueThief here.<em>

_Firstly; I want to thank you for taking your time in reading this fan fiction. It means a lot to me that you are giving me a chance. I hope I won't disappoint you._

_Secondly; I want to say that I have chapters written already, but I will update them every Monday, like I did till now - except for special chapters (they will be written few days before)_

_Thirdly; I am writing few more fan fictions - for Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Shokugeni no Soma, Kuroko no Basket, Haikyuu and One Piece. I am not intending to publish them here yet, but if they will turn out all right, I might publish them._

_Last but not last; Thank you once again for giving me a chance. If there are any mistakes, please do say - either in a review or private messaging._


	10. Chapter VIII

_BlueThief here again._

_I apologize for updating only today, but yesterday I had been busy with school work and I completely forgot it was Monday. I hope you aren't angry, so I will update two chapters, because next Monday I won't have time again, since I have exams. Here's chapter eight. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Nora as her upper lip twitched and took a step back. She forgot that Zeref was the one that made the guild like this. All she was waiting now was for Makarov to take his anger out, because she knew he was holding it back.<p>

Biting lower lip, Nora glanced at Aspen who was also waiting for outburst, but second later laughter erupted, confusing them. Everyone started laughing, making Nora and Aspen nervously laugh.

"That is a good joke, Nora." Bickslow laughed.

"You almost got us there…" Jet slapped his knee.

"Nora is still full of jokes as always." Droy held for his stomach.

"Y-yeah…" Nora chuckled awkwardly and looked at Makarov, who wasn't laughing. She knew she was in trouble the moment the three – Nora, Aspen and Adelie – followed Makarov into office.

Laughter was still heard from outside as Nora nervously looked at Makarov. "I-I …" She started, but didn't know how to continue.

"Is Zeref really…?" Makarov didn't end his sentence.

Nora looked at Aspen, who quietly nodded, before she let a sigh out and looked back at master. "Yes," She answered quietly. "It happened twelve years ago when I went with Gildarts half way before Acnologia attacked…" she looked down and decided to tell him everything from that day.

_Twelve years ago_

"_Old man," Nora called and jumped on Gildarts back when she spotted him._

"_Oh, Nora." He called surprised as wide smile spread across his lips. "I haven't seen you ever since you left thirteen years ago." He stroked her hair before he looked at Aspen and Adelie that were quietly walking towards them. "Aspen, Adelie," he nodded slightly._

"_Gildarts," Aspen smiled while Adelie quietly nodded her head._

"_What are you doing here?" Nora added and looked at him with wide smile._

"_I went on a mission." Gildarts answered and started walking once again with three following beside. "And you?" he glanced at the red haired girl. "I heard you went to Council and asked to form a team of every strong guild member in Fiore." He added._

"_So the word is already out?" Nora chuckled and held her hands behind her. "I was only thinking of something." She smiled and looked up into blue sky. "On top of that you are also in the team." She looked at the red haired man, who raised an eyebrow._

"_And why is that so? Do you think I would be in a team with weak people?" he smirked._

_Nora huffed and kicked him. "You got it wrong, Gildarts." She said and looked at Aspen, who was quietly walking behind. "I formed this team for the members that are strong." She looked back at him._

"_You think you are strong?" Gildarts laughed and stroked her hair. "In your dreams kiddo." He laughed once again._

"_I am not a kid." She huffed once again before her eyes saw a boy, moreover a teenager, with black hair and red eyes, standing right in front of them._

_Gildarts also spotted him and narrowed his eyebrows before he looked at Nora and smirked. "See, you are still a kid staring at a guy." He flicked her forehead._

"_Oh shut up…" Nora rolled with her eyes before she looked back at the guy. "Hey, are you lost?" she tilted head to the side._

"_You don't just talk with a stranger like that, Nora." Adelie spoke from Aspen's side._

"_Unless he looks like a snack for her." added Gildarts._

"_You have a point." Aspen murmured with chuckle._

_Nora ignored them and walked closer to black haired guy. "Are you lost?" she asked once again._

"_Seems so," He smiled. Nora's cheeks turned into light shade of red before she glared at Gildarts and Aspen that burst into laughter. "Can I travel with you for few days?" he asked, waking her from her thoughts._

"_Eh? Oh, sure," Nora nodded with a smile. "I am Nora." She reached her hand out._

"_Zeref," He smiled and held her hand, kissing the back of it. Nora's cheeks turned into deep shade as she smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Nora." He whispered and looked into her eyes._

"_Same to you," Nora smiled back._

"_Now, now, love birds," Gildarts called, "if you are coming with us, you better stick to us." He smiled and walked closer. "I am Gildarts," he introduced himself._

"_Aspen and Adelie," Aspen introduced themselves._

"_Zeref," He looked at three._

"_That is unique name," Gildarts smiled. "Since it is getting late and the next city is miles away, why don't we take a camp here?" he asked and looked at everyone._

"_Fine by me," Aspen shrugged and looked at Nora, who nodded before they looked at Zeref, who also quietly nodded in agreement._

"_Okay," Gildarts smile grew wider. "We are camping here tonight." He turned to girls. "You three are making a fire while Zeref and I are going to pitch the tents."_

"_Okay," Everyone nodded and each went their own way._

_The next day they continued their way together. Nora and Zeref were walking together, talking about themselves while Gildarts and Aspen were walking in front. From time to time they took glances of the couple behind them and grinned, coming up with a plan._

_When they reached the town, Aspen, Adelie and Gildarts told the two that they have something to do, leaving them alone. Zeref and Nora walked towards the park that was close, and sat on one of the benches, talking like they were childhood friends. And that was where they both fell in love._

_Months later, Nora realized she was pregnant after throwing up and dizziness. At first she was panicking because she had no idea who was the father until she remembered the sweet and gentle nights she had with Zeref. Gildarts, Aspen and Adelie that were beside her knew she won't be able to do it alone, so they decided to find him._

_For months they travelled from one country to another, from one village to another, trying to find Zeref. When Nora almost gave up, she recognized the familiar scent coming from one of the houses in the village. She walked to house and knocked._

_The doors opened, revealing Zeref in his usual clothes. His eyes widened when he saw Nora, Aspen, Adelie and Gildarts standing in front of him._

"_I am pregnant…" Nora breathed out, tears streaming down her cheeks, happy that she finally found the one she fell for, but also afraid he will coldly turn around and leave her alone._

"_I-isn't that g-great news?" Zeref stuttered and held her hands. "Why are you crying, Nora?" he asked quietly. It pained him seeing she was crying after all he grew to like her as well._

"_I-it is okay with y-you?" she looked into his red eyes._

"_Of course," Zeref nodded and hugged her. Aspen and Adelie let a sigh of relief out while Gildarts smiled, relieved that he accepted, because if he didn't, he would make sure to not appear in front of Nora._

"_Come in," Zeref gestured inside as he stepped aside._

_The group walked into house and was quite surprised that everything was clean._

"_Since you are pregnant," he spoke, gaining Nora's attention. "Would you…" He murmured and looked down, his cheeks turning red. "Would you…marry me?" he asked._

_Nora's eyes widened while Gildarts cheered. "M-marry you?" she stuttered._

"_You don't want for a child to grow without a father, right?" Zeref looked at her. "Plus, I always wanted to have a family…" he smiled sadly._

"_Yes," Nora breathed and hugged him around his neck. "Yes…" She nodded, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Zeref smiled and wrapped arms around her, burying his face into her neck, loving the scent she was giving away._

_Months after Zeref and Nora married each other Nora gave a birth to a dark red haired girl. They named her Suzume, but everyone called her Su._

_For a year, they were living together until a dragon came. Nora asked Aspen and Adelie to run away with Suzume and hide deep, while she, Gildarts and Zeref will take care of the dragon. But no one expected it to be __**the **__Black Dragon from the Book of Apocalypse._

_Zeref disappeared in the middle of the fight and Gildarts almost died if Nora didn't push him out of the way in time when Acnologia attacked him. She lost an arm and a leg, together with her left eye, while Gildarts lost left arm and leg together with an organ._

_Aspen found them hours later after Adelie made sure that it was safe. She hurried to them and helped both of them after all she was powerful mage using healing magic._

_After the attack of Acnologia, Gildarts went his own way, while Nora, Su, Aspen and Adelie their own, trying to forget about everything that happened._


	11. Chapter IX

"Why didn't Gildarts say anything about Zeref and you when he returned?" Makarov crossed his arms and looked at red haired woman.

"Because I asked him to not say anything." answered Nora and looked down. "No one knows who her father is, except you, Aspen, Adelie and Gildarts. And of course Suzume alone." she added and looked back at Makarov.

"We will keep it as a secret for a while more." He said after a moment of silence. "The rest of the guild thinks it is a joke, but since you told the whole truth, it will stay as a secret until you reveal the truth once again." Nora quietly nodded. "What about Zeref? Does he know where you are?" he asked.

"He probably knows," Nora sighed. "After all he did tell me that for our safety he will follow us on every step. So whenever we disappear from the guild, he will know where we are. Not just me and Suzume, but also Aspen, Adelie and Gildarts."

This caught his attention once again. "Gildarts? Why him?" he asked surprised.

"While we were together for those two years, they grew to like each other. I think that he sees him as a son, but after what happened on Tenrou Island I am sure he changed his mind." She answered. "I don't blame him after all I was angry at him too, at first." She smiled sadly.

Makarov let a quiet sigh out before he jumped off his table and walked to doors. "Let's go down. Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Lily are back with Team Natsu and Lucy." He said and left the office with three following them.

When they came back down it was noisy as always. Aspen and Nora looked at each other before they walked back to bar, where Mirajane was talking to her sister Lisanna. Seeing Nora, Wendy quietly approached the two with her exceed following.

"N-Nora-san," Wendy called.

Nora turned around and saw Wendy. "Wendy," She smiled. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I…" She looked away, taking a deep breath before she looked back at Nora. "I want to be your disciple." She said with shining eyes.

Nora's smile grew wider before she turned to Aspen. "See Aspen, I told you. You have a student." She smirked seeing Aspen's groan. Wendy looked at Aspen surprised and smiled widely.

"Hello, Wendy," Aspen smiled and leaned forward as she glanced at Charle by her side. "You are already strong. Are you sure you want to be my student?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Wendy nodded. "I want to be stronger so I can protect my friends." A faint red colour spread on her cheeks.

"Then it is settled," Nora smiled. "You have Wendy and I have Lucy," she said and looked at the blonde that was talking with her former team, except Natsu, who was sulking beside.

"Nora-san," Charle called.

"Yes?" Nora looked at her surprised.

"C-can I ask what your cat … is?" she asked, faint red colour spreading on her cheeks. "I know she is exceed like me, Happy and Lily, but … her wings are completely different."

Nora chuckled and looked at Adelie. "Why don't you tell her Adelie?" she asked. "I have to do something either way." She smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Aspen looked at her friend.

"On fresh air," Nora answered and left the guild. She could hear laughter from inside as she walked away, down the path that leads to her apartment.

Stopping in the middle of walking she looked up into blue sky. **Zeref…** She shook with head and looked in front, her eyes widening.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, are you sure you will be in Team Bloodfall from now on?" Erza asked as she looked at her blonde friend.<p>

"Yes," Lucy nodded.

"I am surprised that the Team Bloodfall is **the** team of the strongest mages in Fiore." Gray said surprised.

"I was shocked when I heard it before," said Lucy. "And to hear that Nora-san is actually the leader and the one that formed the team… I wonder who else is in, beside us and Sting." She smiled.

"Sting is in the team?" Natsu claimed and slammed hands on table. The team looked at him in confusion before they looked at Lucy.

"You didn't know?" She raised an eyebrow. "I thought Gray told you since he saw us leaving together." She murmured and looked at black haired mage.

"Oi, Gray, why didn't you tell me anything?" Natsu growled at his friend.

"I didn't think it was important." Gray defended himself. "After all, Sabertooth isn't our enemy anymore." He shrugged and looked away. Lucy raised an eyebrow before she chuckled while Natsu growled once again.

"Everyone, I have something to announce," Makarov spoke, gaining everyone's attention. They quieted down and looked at him, including Charle and Adelie, who were talking about Edolas and what really happened after.

"Now that the members of Team Bloodfall have returned," he looked at Aspen and Adelie, "I want to say something about Nora and her daughter Su."

"Do you think it is a good idea to say when they aren't here?" Aspen asked.

"You and I both know she won't say it even if she has only one minute to live." He said, making her nod, agreeing with him about that. He looked back at members and let a quiet sigh out. "What she said about Su's father…is the truth." Everyone's eyes widened. "Zeref is the father of Su."

"What?" Team Natsu, Levy, Wendy and Gajeel claimed.

"Aspen," Adelie called. Adelie looked at the black cat. "I think something happened to Nora. I am going to check up on her." She said. Aspen quietly nodded before Adelie left the guild.

Looking back at members of the guild, she knew that they won't sit calm. After all no one did when they heard, knowing the real man called Zeref. "If you are against it," She spoke, everyone turning to her, "we will leave."

"Whoever is against, will have to go through me first." Makarov said, looking straight at Aspen. "And you aren't leaving anywhere. I haven't seen you in eighteen years and now hearing about Su's father…you think we will let you go?"

"Zeref is the reason you were gone for seven years, Makarov." Aspen raised her voice, startling everyone. She never raised her voice before and this was the first time, even for Makarov. "And don't lie that you didn't change your mind just a little bit when you heard that Zeref is her father and Nora's husband." She looked at everyone.

"T-they are married?" Lucy murmured wide eyed while others looked away.

"We are thinking of taking a mission for a century," She continued, "but after we complete the mission we are on right now." She stood and walked towards doors, stopping right before them. "Oh, and one more thing," she turned around, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Su-chan. If you do, you will have business with me." she gritted, sending shivers down everyone's spine and left the guild.

"Don't mention this to anyone that isn't the part of the guild." Makarov spoke after a minute.

Charle's eyes widened as she sat on the ground, gaining Wendy's attention. "Charle?" she asked quietly and held the white cat.

_A castle was burning while a person was kneeling in front of it, staring at flames that were getting closer. Because of the wind, the hoodie fell down and revealed long dark red hair._

"_Su!" Woman screamed and buried her hands in the ground, enormous power leaking out. "Natsu…" She gritted behind her teeth and turned around, her red eye turning into sky blue colour. "Natsu!" she stood on her feet and charged towards him._

"Charle?" Wendy called once again.

"Su…" She murmured and looked at blue haired girl. "Su…" Was everything she said before she fainted in Wendy's arms.

"Wendy I need your help." Doors swung open, revealing Laxus holding two fainted women and Adelie flying above his head.

"Laxus?" Makarov murmured. "Nora! Aspen!" Makarov widened his eyes and hurried to Laxus' side when he spotted them in his arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"I found them unconscious on the way to the guild." Laxus shortly explained. "Adelie was also unconscious, but she woke up." He added and looked at black cat that was nervously flying in the air.

Wendy gently laid Charle on the table and hurried to Laxus' side, looking at both, Nora and Aspen. "What happened?" she looked at Adelie.

"I…I can't remember…" Adelie murmured and held for her head. "I felt something was wrong with Nora and I left the guild. When I came I … I … I can't remember…" She was shaking.

"Where is Su?" Male voice spoke from the doors, making everyone turn their heads wide eyed as they stared at the man in front of them.


	12. Chapter X

Adelie's eyes widened as she stepped on the ground and took a step forward. This caught the man's attention and looked straight at her. Gulping, Adelie forced herself to take another step forward.

"Su isn't here," She spoke, her voice wavering a bit. Seeing she is the only one able to talk, she gulped and continued. "And she isn't coming back for the next week."

"You won't be telling me what to do, cat." He growled and took step forward, but Natsu stepped in front. "Get out of the way. I have business with Team Bloodfall of Fairy Tail, not an insect." He stared right into his eyes.

"Team Bloodfall belongs to Fairy Tail." He said confident. "And so does Su."

"As long as I remember, she doesn't belong to any guild." The man didn't waver one bit.

"She is…" A female voice spoke. Everyone turned to the source and saw Nora and Aspen sitting up. "Suzume is part of Fairy Tail." She stood up and took a step forward.

"Nora-san…" Lucy murmured and quickly held her left arm, helping her to stand up. "Don't push yourself too much…" she looked at her pale face.

"Get out of his body," Nora cursed and straightened, confusing everyone before Aspen stepped beside her.

"You can't get me out of Zeref's body, mage." He smirked but narrowed his eyebrows when Nora held Aspen's hand and closed their eyes. "You w-" Before he could end his sentence he fell on his knees and held for his head.

"With rabbit's foot and magic verse, I turn around this wicked curse. As these words of mine are spoken, let this evil spell be broken." Nora and Aspen said at the same time before they opened their eyes and looked at Zeref.

He was kneeling on the ground for a moment before he started laughing. "Your tricks won't work on me anymore, Nora." He raised his head with a grin on his lips.

Nora took a step forward and bit her lower lip, feeling blood in her mouth. "Nora" Aspen called, knowing which spell she is going to use.

"Needle in the flame, needle of fire," She narrowed her eyebrows feeling pain in her chest. Zeref's eyes widened as he recognized the spell she was talking. "Pierce his thoughts"

"I don't think so," He growled and was ready to attack, but he couldn't move for an inch as Nora continued: "Make him writhe, agonize, till his heart turns back to me."

Both of them fell on the ground. Aspen ran to Nora and held her in her arms. "Nora," She called and gently shook her. "Get your grip together…" She murmured and looked at Zeref. "Why now of all times?" she groaned.

"Since when can you two do spells?" Makarov was the first one to speak.

Aspen looked at him and thought for a second. "One year after we left, we met a woman that taught us all the spells that could come in handy." She looked back at Nora, who groaned. "Nora, are you okay?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that…" She murmured and slowly opened her eyes. "Is he out?" she asked and looked at unconscious body that was still lying on the ground.

"Why is he after you?" Natsu stood in front of her. "Why is Zeref after your daughter?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"It isn't Zeref that is after Su and us…" Nora murmured and stood up with Aspen's help. "He has two sides… One side is gentle and he wouldn't harm a fly, while the other side is … you saw it with your own eyes." She sighed and walked to Zeref's side.

No one said a word. Moreover, no one dared to say a word. They didn't know how to react. Should they be angry or scared? Countless of thoughts were running through their heads until Wendy and Lucy stood up and helped the two women with Charle and Adelie following behind.

"Lucy… Wendy…" Nora murmured surprised.

"You need help, right?" Lucy smiled.

Nora smiled and looked down. "Thank you," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Lucy helped Aspen carrying Zeref while Wendy helped Nora walking. They left the guild, leaving everyone in confusion before Makarov sighed.

"This is going to be hard…" he touched his forehead and closed his eyes, thinking. "But if they think it is okay then…it is up to them, as long as no one else is harmed, though I am not really fond of this." He looked at doors where the girls disappeared to.

When they reached the house where Nora, Aspen and Adelie were staying, Lucy and Aspen laid Zeref on bed while Nora sat on chair. She grabbed her small notebook from table and opened it on a page for more spells.

"I cast this spell to protect you and us from the evil inside." She said loud and clearly before a circle appeared around Nora's bed, where Zeref was lying.

"Amazing…" Lucy murmured and put hand in front of her mouth. "Can you teach me some spells too?" she looked at Nora.

Nora looked at her surprised before she smiled. "Of course," she chuckled. "I won't go easy on you, Lucy." She said and looked at Aspen. "Now that the identity is revealed, we should do our best to protect Su." She added.

"I did say to not lay a finger on her, but I wonder if anyone will listen…" Aspen sighed and looked at Wendy. "Are you sure you want to be my student?" she raised an eyebrow.

Wendy nodded and held Charle in her arms. "I want to become stronger." She smiled and looked down at Charle. "I want to protect my friends…" she said quietly.

"Okay," Aspen nodded. "Nora and I will talk about your training. If we ask for something stupid bear with it because we think it is the best for you, okay?" she said.

"Un," Lucy and Wendy nodded at the same time. Aspen and Nora smiled before they looked at unconscious body on the bed.

Letting a sigh out Aspen looked at Adelie. "Adelie," She called. The black cat looked at black haired mage in wonder. "Search for Su and keep an eye on her." She said.

"I got it," Adelie nodded and looked at Nora, who was watching Zeref. She looked back at Aspen and quietly added: "Take care of Nora," before she flew through window.

"You don't have to tell me that." Aspen chuckled and let a sigh out before she turned to two Fairy Tail mages. "Let's go into kitchen," she stood up. Wendy and Lucy quietly nodded and followed her, while Nora stood up and walked to bed, kneeling on the ground.

"With this spell," She started quietly and closed her eyes, "I am warm I am fire, all this warmth I send it to you." she whispered and opened her eyes when she heard a quiet groan.

"N…Nora?" Zeref murmured and opened his eyes.

"I am here…" She smiled and held his hand. "I am here…" She whispered.

"W-what happened?" he asked and sat up. "Why am I here?" he looked around before his eyes widened and backed away. "Don't come near me, Nora. You know I can't hold back all this power."

"It is okay," She smiled. "I cast a spell around you, so you don't have to worry about anything." She said and stood up. "It seems he is getting stronger and I am getting weaker…" she chuckled.

"Eh?" Zeref murmured. His eyes widened at the realization. "Don't fight me, Nora." He claimed. "You know you can't win…"

"I know…" Nora looked down and bit her lower lip. Making a fist she forced a smile and looked back at her husband. "I will do anything necessary to stop us all." She said.

Seeing seriousness in her eyes, Zeref smiled and nodded quietly. "I know you will find strong opponents." He said and looked towards doorway into kitchen where he heard voices. "They are already strong, but their real power is still hidden deep inside." He looked back at Nora. "Will you tell them the truth?" he asked.

"When the right time will come…" She answered and sat on the edge of bed. "Before you leave I will cast another spell on you, so you will forget where we are and what happened." She looked at her hand.

"I trust you, Nora." Zeref whispered and held her left hand. She raised her head and nodded with faint smile. Zeref leaned closer and pressed his lips on hers, surprising her.

Ever since he disappeared in the attack of Acnologia, twelve years ago, they haven't seen each other. Nora thought he would change, grow up like she has, but when she saw him standing in front of him, she realized that what everyone was saying was real. He was the strongest dark mage.

But he wasn't alone.


	13. Chapter XI

"Protect the house protect the ones with white magic. I cast a spell on thee, apartment, to protect us from evil." Nora and Aspen said the spell in synchronisation while standing in the middle of living room.

"Okay," Nora was the first one to speak. "It is safe," she smiled and looked at Zeref, who carefully stepped out of the circle with Wendy and Lucy tensing up.

"Don't worry, the spell is strong." Aspen smiled at two.

"I won't hurt you," Zeref said slowly and carefully.

"What are you doing in Magnolia?" Charle asked right away.

"Now that you are saying…" Nora murmured. "The other you said he wanted business with Team Bloodfall and Su." She looked at him. "Don't tell me he really intends to go along with the plan…?" she sighed.

"What plan?" Lucy looked at Nora in confusion.

"Nothing for you to worry about." she smiled and patted her shoulder. "Now that everyone is here and awake, should we talk about your training?" she looked from Lucy to Wendy.

"You already came up with strategy?" Wendy asked wide eyed.

"It is simple," Nora's smile grew wider. "You two already know who will train you, right?" she asked, gaining two quiet nods. "We are going on two different missions that are chosen by us. Lucy and I will go on one, while Wendy and Aspen will go on another mission." She continued. "On this mission, you will show us your power, without us interfering. If we see that you are lacking in power, we will make you stronger."

"But," Aspen continued, "If we see that you are already strong or even stronger, we will still train you, so you can be stronger, but only if you want to." She said and looked at Nora, who nodded in agreement. "Charle, you can come along and also help if you want to." She looked at the white exceed.

"Of course am coming along." She huffed.

Wendy smiled and tightened the grip. "Thank you, Charle…" She said quietly and looked at Aspen. "When are we going?" she asked.

"In one week," answered Nora. "In this one week you can do whatever you want to do – hang out in the guild, go on a mission or … anything you like. But remember," she raised a finger. "Exactly in one week, we are meeting at the guild. Aspen and I will talk with Makarov for your training, so all you have to do is to show up that day."

"Okay," Lucy and Wendy nodded.

Nora smiled and looked at Aspen before they both looked at two girls. "Any questions?" They asked at the same time.

"I-I have one," Lucy nervously spoke.

"Say it…" Nora nodded.

"Those missions… Are they going to be S-class?" she asked slowly.

"We still haven't decided yet." Aspen answered.

"But non S-class mage can't take out an S-class mission." Charle opposed. "Master won't allow it." She said in worry and anger.

"Indeed he won't, but having an S-class mage beside, he might." She said and put hands on her waist. "You don't have to worry about anything. If we see you are in troubles, we will step in and take care of the mission in an instant." She smiled.

"Oh and maybe other members of the team will also join us with the missions along the way." Nora added.

"Who are other members?" Wendy asked quietly.

"One is Sting," Lucy looked at the younger, making her eyes wide. "Though he was our enemy, he is quite helpful." She smiled.

"My, my, you like him~" Nora put hand in front of her mouth, sounding childish.

"You are just like Happy." Lucy shrieked. "And why should I like that blonde dragon?" she glared at her. "I am enough with one, why should I like the second one?" she huffed.

"She just admitted she likes Natsu." Aspen chuckled.

"Lucy-san," Wendy smiled.

Lucy looked at her in confusion before she realized what she said. "Ah, I-I… I didn't mean it like that!" she quickly opposed.

"Of course," Nora nodded. "You totally like Natsu." She murmured.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "I mean no!" she opposed once again. "Ah" She groaned and messed her hair. "This is driving me nuts." She sighed, looking away with faint blush. "Don't tease me like that…" she murmured under her breath.

Everyone in the room chuckled at embarrassed Lucy, while Zeref looked at Nora. **You shouldn't do this, Nora… You have a place to stay…** He looked towards window and saw sun shining through on bed.

Late in the evening, when everyone was in the guild together with Aspen, Zeref and Nora took a walk towards Hargeon Port. They were quietly walking, coats making hide their faces from other people.

"Nora," Zeref called once they reached the port. Nora quietly raised her head and looked at Zeref. "Stop this…" He whispered and held her left hand. "Acnologia already took almost everything from you and I don't want to see you broken even more." He lowered his head.

A small smile spread across her lips as she raised her hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I am not broken," she spoke softly. "I have Suzume, Aspen and Adelie by my side."

"That is a reason more to stop this." He said a bit louder. "Stop this fight, this training, this…nonsense and live a normal life. I will deal with my other self in my own way." He stared into her eyes.

"That is a reason more for me to continue." She said, not affected by his harsh voice. "One day, the other you will take control over your body and then even my spells won't help anymore." Letting a quiet sigh out, she took a step back and looked down to the ground. "On top of that I angered one of the wizards and he cast a spell on us." She smiled.

"What?" Zeref's eyes widened.

"Even if I stop I won't be here much longer." She looked at him once again. "I want to do this. I want to die in a battle, not lying on the bed." She said and touched his cheek once again. "We will be together, Zeref." She kissed his cheek before she closed her eyes, taking his hand.

"Father turtle wise and old; father turtle, heart of gold, father turtle, shell so strong father turtle, life so long." She slowly moved his hand towards her heart centre in the middle of her chest as she continued: "I call your spirit to this charm, protect the wearer from all harm, make them safe and make them shine, new powers for this friend of mine."

Holding it close to her heart she added: "By all the ancient spirits bright, by moon and sun, by day and night, by stars above, and stars below, this is my will, and it is so." and kissed his hand.

"Nora…" Zeref whispered.

Nora looked into his red eyes and smiled. "Take care, Zeref, until our next and last meeting." Her voice was quiet.

"Farewell," He closed his eyes and turned around.

Nora watched him leaving until he disappeared from her sight. Turning around she could feel the pressure making her smile wide. **He is back.** She bit her lower lip and started walking back to the guild.

Half way to the guild, she was stopped when a blonde man was walking towards her. "And here I wondered where you were." He said with a smirk spreading into smile. "It is good to see you, shrimp." He messed her hair.

"I am not a shrimp, boy." Nora shot him a glare, but smiled. "Did Gildarts come?" she asked, both walking back to the guild.

"Yes," he nodded with quick nod. "He was quite surprised seeing Aspen and, of course, is already drinking with Cana, Macao and Wakaba."

"I bet they are competing," she laughed.

Silence occurred as they, each, were in deep thoughts. "Say, Nora," Laxus spoke after a while. The red haired woman looked at him in wonder. "I heard what happened from people that I met on the way."

"Ah," She groaned, surprising him. "I am really bad at handling when there are gossips about me." she pouted.

Laxus laughed and shook with head. "Well, don't worry. I won't tell you any gossip, except to ask you something." He smiled and stopped in front of Fairy Tail.

"What do you want to ask me?" Nora looked at him surprised and confused, though a bit she did have an idea about what.

His smile disappeared as he fully turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't do it." He said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Don't do what, Laxus?" Nora raised an eyebrow, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't train Lucy, Wendy and Charle so they can kill you."


	14. Chapter XII

Nora narrowed her eyebrows. "I figured out everything." Laxus continued. "You will train them, so at the end, when the right will come, they can kill you. Stop this and live…"

Nora stared into his blue eyes before she let a sigh out and looked away. "I made up my mind, Laxus." She spoke quietly. "If you are going to stop me, go ahead, but" she looked back at him, "I won't go easy on you."

"We never had a proper fight to begin with." He smirked. "I heard you kicked out Natsu before he even reached you." he said and opened the doors.

"News sure travel fast…" Nora smiled and walked after the blonde inside the guild.

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu yelled as he jumped on his feet while ceiling already had his body print.

"Another time, Natsu…" Laxus waved with hand and walked to the rest of Raijishin group.

Dissatisfied with answer Natsu looked at Nora, who was about to walk to Aspen. "Nora" he yelled and charged at her.

"Natsu don't." Male voice yelled, but he was already lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Huh?" Nora looked behind and saw him lying. "Didn't he call me?" she murmured as Erza ran to Natsu. She shrugged and looked at Aspen, who was drinking with Cana.

"Nora," Same male voice that called for Natsu to stop called for the red haired woman.

Nora looked at the side, smile spreading across her lips, as she saw familiar red haired man. "Old man," she called and walked to him. "You are still the same like the last time I saw you." she elbowed him, making him groan.

"And your magic still works like it did, even better." He smiled widely and looked at Natsu that was slowly waking up. "When people tell you to stop, you stop, Natsu." He sighed.

"Nora" Natsu called once again, already standing on the feet.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Fight me" he pointed at her.

"But we did…few days ago…" she frowned. "And it didn't end good…" she added making him frown.

"I am stronger now." He called, gaining a hit from Erza. "Erza" he glared at her.

"You can't stand a chance to her," she said and glanced at Nora. "And she is tired, don't you see that?" she asked. Natsu looked at Nora in confusion and only now spotted dark circles under her eyes. A pout spread across his lips as he raised his hands behind his head.

"You fought with me, so why do you want to fight with Nora?" Gildarts asked.

"She is strong." He answered, making Nora to raise an eyebrow. "And I want to fight again." He added faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Letting a chuckle out, Nora thought for a second. "Alright," she spoke, confusing him and everyone in the guild. "We will fight, but after I come back from the mission." She said and sat beside Aspen.

"Okay" Natsu smiled widely.

"I don't know how long the mission will take, so … If I come back the next day…will you be ready?" she tilted head to the side.

"Of course" he claimed. "When are you leaving on a mission?" he asked.

"Next week," she answered.

"One week for training is more than enough." Natsu's smile grew wider. "Be prepared Nora. I will kick your ass and get Lucy back into team." He pointed at her.

"You are still fighting for Lucy?" she sighed. "We already went through that fight, so why going again?" she leaned on her left elbow, looking at him with interest.

"I won't stop fighting until I get Lucy back." He claimed.

"I see I see…" Nora nodded and looked at Aspen. "Maybe I should ask Aspen to help me when I fight with you." she looked back at pink haired boy. "You can get pretty strong in this one week…"

"Don't provoke me." Natsu hissed as everybody laughed.

"I am not provoking you." she shook with head, obviously provoking him. "What if I win again and again and again and again, until we are both old?" she asked.

Natsu looked confused for a second before he shook with head. "I don't care. I will fight until I can and if you die first I will learn the resurrection spell and resurrect you, so we can continue until we finish out business." He crossed his arms.

Nora widened her eyes, but smiled. "I am looking forward to that." She chuckled.

"Natsu," Aspen spoke, "There isn't any resurrection spell." She smirked and also leaned on table.

Everyone looked at Natsu, who widened his eyes before he also smirked. "Then I will make one." He nodded to himself, proud of that thought.

"But, do you even know how to cast a spell?" she tilted her head to the side.

Natsu frowned once again and narrowed his eyes. "I will learn." He glared at her.

"Good luck with that." Aspen nodded and took another sip. "Ah, there is nothing better than Fairy Tail's drink." She grinned and looked at Cana. "And your card magic… I haven't seen like that one before."

Nora looked at Natsu, who was hitting his head and cursing under his breath. She let a chuckle out and looked at Gildarts. "Master told me you went on a journey. Why are you back?" she asked.

"I heard you came back." He grinned and messed her hair. "It has been long." He smiled.

"Twelve years," she nodded.

"Twelve years?" he widened his eyes. "Ah right… Tenrou Island…" he murmured. Nora smiled and looked at everyone in the guild. "Everything has changed, hasn't it?" he asked, seeing her looking around.

"Yeah," she murmured. "It was lively before too, but I think that now is livelier." She smiled. "Especially Natsu and his team; it makes the guild more happy and more … relaxed." She looked at Gildarts. "When I was young, indeed that was seen, but now … it is seen more than before."

"Indeed it is," Gildarts nodded. "How is Su doing?" he asked. "I also heard she is a member of Fairy Tail now." He grinned.

"Ah yes," she nodded. "She went on a mission with Romeo. They should be home in a few days." She said and looked at Aspen, who was laughing with Cana. "I sent Adelie after her. She really enjoys drinking…" she murmured with narrowed eyebrows.

"You should drink too." He laughed and looked at Mirajane. "Mira, give a beer to Nora." He called.

"Yes," Mirajane nodded with a smile.

"If the guild gets destroyed, it won't be my fault." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"Natsu" Nora hiccupped as she jumped on her feet and pointed at the pink haired boy, who was also drunk a little bit.<p>

"What?" he called and looked at her.

"Fight me" she called.

"Fight you?" he repeated and laughed second later. "You can't even stand still." He pointed at her as he fell on his back, both gaining laughter from everyone.

"Look at yourself. You can't even stand." She laughed. "I will fight you wherever and whenever you want." She said and put hand on her hip. "Though I will always win…" she added with a smirk.

"I am all fired up!" he yelled as they both walked into the middle of the guild.

"Don't fight, Nora-san, Natsu…" Lucy murmured with a sigh.

"Relax Lucy…" Aspen chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Nora being drunk is the best that can ever happen." She looked at her dark red haired friend. "You can do it, Nora." She called.

"Silence," She growled without even looking at her. "The one who wins gets free food from the loser for one week." She stared at Natsu.

"I am all fired up." He yelled once again and positioned himself in a fight form.

"Same here, kid." She grinned.

"Ready," Gildarts spoke, drunk as well, "set, go," he yelled as the two head-butted each other and started staring at each other's eyes.

"Go, Natsu" His team and friends yelled.

"Nora there is a spider near your foot." Aspen called with a laugh. "Wait, wait," she quickly continued. "Not a spider, but a cockroach. Wait, is that a snake?" She kept teasing.

"Look here, Aspen" Nora growled. "Don't bother me in the fight or I will kick your ass." She threatened yet didn't look away from Natsu's eyes. "You are good, Natsu. Good, I must admit." She grinned.

"Same to you, Nora." Natsu grinned back. "I will win this fight and will have you pay all the meals I and Happy will eat in this one week." He said.

"Not going to happen, kid." she smirked in the moment Lucy sneezed.

"Bless you," Natsu and Nora said at the same time as they looked at her in synchronisation. "Aw, come on" They groaned and looked away. "I won," They started bickering.

"No, I won" Nora claimed.

"It was simple that you looked away first, so it is my win." Natsu didn't back away.

"Kid, don't push your luck." Nora snorted.

"Don't push **your** luck, Nora." He grinned, fire appearing on his right hand. "I will kick your ass."

"It is a draw," Makarov stepped between. "Don't fight in this new guild." He pushed them each way, making a hole on both sides.

"Master" Everyone claimed.


	15. Chapter XIII

Slowly opening her eyes, Nora found herself in the guild, everyone lying in every place that was comfortable. She rubbed her eye, went with hand through her hair before she looked at Aspen, who was sleeping on table with Cana beside.

"What happened?" she murmured, but sudden pain in her back made her lean down. "Ouch, why does my back hurt?" she groaned and only now spotted two holes on the walls on each side. "What the heck?" she murmured.

"Nora-san," Lucy called when she walked into dorm. "Are you alright?" she asked in slight worry.

"My back hurts, but don't mind that…" Nora answered. "What happened here?" she asked. "The last thing I remember is Mirajane giving me drink and that is all…" she murmured and groaned when pain struck in her back once again.

"Well…" Lucy murmured and laughed nervously. "Everyone got drunk after," She shortly explained what happened and why are two holes in the wall, making Nora laugh.

"It sure is funny being drunk." She smirked and looked at Natsu, who was lying on the ground, sleeping soundly. "So I picked up a fight with Natsu, huh?" Her smirk turned into a smile. "That doesn't happen a lot of times…" she said quietly.

"Is your back okay?" Lucy woke Nora from her thoughts. "Should I call Wendy?" she asked in worry. "After all the impact sure was loud…" she added.

"I will be fine," Nora smiled widely. "More important, did Adelie come back or not yet?" she asked and looked around, searching for a black exceed.

"She hasn't returned." The blonde girl shook with head. "Maybe they are on their way or hiding somewhere?" she murmured moreover to herself.

"They wouldn't hide over this small matter…" Nora shook with head. "Su is strong, she can take care of Zeref, but the one I am most concerned about is Romeo." She narrowed her eyebrows, confusing the young Celestial Mage. "If Su uses his power, he will be in danger."

"Did Su…inherit Black Magic?" Lucy asked slowly with quiet voice.

"Yes," Nora nodded with a sigh. "That is why Aspen sent Adelie after them. Whenever Zeref is close, Su can't control her power. The three of us learnt how to prevent the damage, but if there is no one around her then…I just hope they are both safe…" she said quietly.

"My head…" Erza groaned and sat up. "Ugh…" she murmured and looked around. "What happened?" she looked at Lucy and Nora. "Lucy, Nora-san…" she called and stood up.

"You are awake, Erza," Lucy smiled in relief. "We should start waking up everyone else. I can't believe you all slept here in the guild." She chuckled.

When everyone woke up, some started drinking once again, while others went on the missions after they ate something. Nora was sitting beside Aspen, who was reading a book that Levy gave her, and kept taking glances on the doors.

"If you are worried, why don't you search for them?" Aspen spoke, without taking glances from the book.

"I-I am not worried." Nora looked away with a pout.

"No, you aren't worried at all…" The black haired mage repeated after her friend.

"You…" she growled before her head turned to doors after they opened. Her eyes widened when she saw two children and exceed completely fine, without any bruise. "Su" she called and ran to her daughter, pulling her in a tight hug.

"W-what?" Su murmured confused. "What happened?" she asked and looked around the guild.

"I missed you," Nora sang and gridded her cheek against Su's. "Where were you? Did you get in any troubles? How was the mission?" There was no ending to her questions.

"We are fine…mom…" Su answered with slight blush and looked at Romeo, who smiled before he walked to his father, who welcomed him with a pat on his head. "We just went to another city to take care of some thieves and mountain rabbits…" she said as she looked back at Nora.

"You didn't meet anyone strange?" she asked and started checking her from head to toes, searching for a slight cut.

"No…" Su shook with head. "What is going on?" she put hands on her waist and looked straight into Nora's red eye. "I know something happened. Adelie never came after me before…"

"There were some troubles." Nora smiled awkwardly. "But it is okay now," she said and stroked Su's hair. "It is good to see you back, Su." Her smile grew wider.

"I am back," Su smiled.

Spotting Aspen, she hopped to her side, while Lucy walked to Nora. "It seems there was nothing wrong on the mission." Lucy spoke.

"Yeah," Nora nodded. "I am glad there was nothing…" she let a sigh of relief out before she looked at Adelie. "How did it go?" she asked.

"No problems," Adelie answered with a smile. "When I reached them, they already took out the thieves and mountain rabbits." She said and shook with head. "She is just like you in younger days." She added with quiet snort. Nora chuckled at Adelie's remark.

"Hey shrimp" Laxus called from his table, where Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed were sitting.

Nora raised an eyebrow and immediately looked at blonde guy, while Freed tried to quiet him down. "Who are you calling shrimp, boy?" She smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Let's fight. After all we never did…" he smirked as well.

"You will lose in a moment." Nora spoke.

"Are you sure?" Sparks were seen coming from his side.

"Laxus" Evergreen tried to step in, but Nora appeared right in front of him, startling everyone in the guild. Laxus' eyes widen at her quickness.

"You are lightning, interesting…" Nora grinned and grabbed him for collar, already flying towards guild doors that opened with Adelie's help.

"Don't- And there she goes…" Aspen sighed when she wanted to warn her friend for not overdoing in the fight. "Oh well…" She murmured and went back on reading, while everyone ran out of the guild, following the two shadows into the woods.

"Hehe" Laxus grinned. "It is thrilling to fight with someone I idolized when I was a kid." He said, making Nora raise an eyebrow. "I heard you got weaker…" he added and charged at her.

"Then the one who told you that information must have been dead." Nora murmured and disappeared from his sight, appearing behind him, but widened her eyes when he also turned around. She clicked with tongue and jumped back.

"You think I would fall for the same trick again?" he raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "You aren't so fast now that you don't have right leg and arm, are you?" he stepped closer.

"You underestimate me, Laxus." Nora said calmly. "If anything, you should be afraid of people like me." she also took a step forward as small stones started flying up into sky, making Laxus narrow his eyebrows as Natsu widened his eyes.

"Gildarts," Natsu called and looked at the red haired man, who was watching from behind. "D-did she learn that from you?" he asked.

Gildarts narrowed his eyebrows. "No," he answered. "Though it is the same Magic Power like mine, there is still something different about it." Natsu looked back at Nora, blue flames appearing from the ground. Laxus widened his eyes, shiver going down his spine together with rest of the guild, while Gildarts calmly took a step forward with Aspen.

"Nora," She called, but she ignored her. "Laxus you are in deep trouble…" she murmured with a sigh before she stepped beside Lucy.

"A-aren't you affected at all?" Erza looked at Aspen wide eyed.

"Affected by what?" the black haired mage looked at scarlet haired girl. "This little magic?" she raised an eyebrow. "Nora is going easy on Laxus. She is always underestimating her opponents." She sighed and looked back at her friend.

"T-then when she fought with Natsu, was that only…a bit of her power?" Grey looked at Aspen.

"She fought Natsu?" Aspen looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"She actually used more power than now with Laxus." Adelie spoke, gaining attention. "She never underestimates dragon slayers." She said and stared right at Nora. "Sooner or later Laxus will-" She didn't end the sentence when Laxus fell on the ground unconscious.

"Laxus" Thunder God Tribe members ran to his side.

"He will wake up towards afternoon…" Nora smiled. "It was funny watching him changing expression from fun to miserable…" she grinned and looked at Natsu. "Are you on?" she tilted head to the side.

Natsu gulped as he took step backwards, but before anyone could say a word, he charged at her. Yet this time Nora didn't use the same power like last time, because she knew he got used to it, though he experienced it only one time. She could see, and feel, fear in his eyes and his hesitation on the attack.

"You are hesitating…" She whispered appearing right in front of him.

His eyes widen at the realization and he wanted to step back, but it was too late.


	16. Special chapter II

His dark eyes looked up into dark sky. Letting a breath out, it formed a small fog before it disappeared into thin air, he turned his head towards a building where noise was coming from inside. Everyone waited for him, but something was odd – he could feel it, but couldn't get what.

"Natsu?" A female voice spoke from behind.

Turning back in front he looked at brown eyes of a long haired blonde, who was wearing red skirt along with blue warm jacket, red gloves and a red hat on her head. She blinked few times, her scarf covering her mouth and nose, so she wouldn't be too cold.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured a bit surprised. He thought she was already inside, but she just came from the town – the way her apartment was.

"What are you doing outside?" Taking few steps, she was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes with hers brown. "Aren't you cold?" Slightly frowning she looked at his closed long-sleeved shirt, with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed showing his Fairy Tail Guild mark.

He grinned as he answered. "I am a dragon, remember?"

Lucy let a quiet chuckle out before she looked at doors that opened. A black haired girl smiled widely when she saw Natsu. "Natsu-nii" She looked at him.

"Asuka," Natsu grinned and leaned down lifting her up after she ran to them. "What are you doing outside? It is cold…" he said matter-of-factly.

It was unusually cold outside, even for the fire dragon slayer, but he acted like he wasn't at all. Lucy let quiet chuckle out before she glanced at Natsu once again. Sensing her look, he turned his head and smiled, making her cheeks red.

"Let's go in…" Lucy murmured and walked towards entrance.

Natsu chuckled as Asuka smiled widely before they walked after Lucy, Natsu still holding the child. Everyone greeted them as Natsu looked around, searching for certain blonde. He slightly frowned, not seeing her anywhere, when just few minutes before she was standing beside him.

"Asuka," Bisuka called for her daughter.

Asuka smiled at her mother before Natsu let her down and ran towards her parents. Natsu smiled at their closeness and love between the family. Looking around the guild once again, his eyes spotted everyone, yet he couldn't see the one he is searching for the whole day already.

It was Christmas and Master told everyone to come to the guild, saying he has a present for everyone. But everyone meant everyone, even Laxus. Yet there was no sign of the blonde woman along with blue haired teenager.

"Yo, Natsu," The brunette woman, Cana, called at the pink haired man before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Why are you so stiff? Relax…" she grinned.

"You are drinking too much again." Natsu grinned, gaining laughter from the brunette.

"Come, join us." Cana urged him towards table where Macao, Wakabe and few more members who were already drinking. "Let's drink, it is Christmas." Her grin widened before she slightly frowned, seeing Natsu's expression.

She of all people knew what was bothering him and she couldn't help but feel the same. After she left, nothing was the same anymore. There were no squeals of a friend because Natsu either burnt her or raised her skirt with help of his fire. He would never admit, but he enjoyed teasing her most than anyone else.

Even after Lisanna came back, he was around her, but somehow she put a distance between them. They talked less and they didn't go on missions together anymore. She hanged out with the rest of the guild members while he watched her every move. If she were in danger, he would help her that much everyone knew.

Yet she never called for his help even if she needed it. She would grit her teeth and endure the pain. Though she might act tough on the outside, he knew she was longing for help, for his touch, for him to tell her everything will be fine and to just endure a bit longer. But he didn't do anything. He made a fist and looked away, taking care of the enemies. And that was what he regretted the most.

_A high pitched scream was heard from the long hallway, all heads turning around. Their eyes widened when they saw Lucy on the knees and the enemy right behind her._

"_Lucy" Natsu called and was ready to charge at the enemy, but she overtook him: "Save yourselves, idiots." before letting another scream out as her head was slammed into the ground._

"_Lucy" Everyone claimed, anger filling their voices. Natsu felt anger, rage bursting out as he watched her bleed._

"-tsu" "Natsu" He blinked few times and looked at Romeo, who was now standing in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked and tilted head to the side.

"Of course," The latter grinned and messed his head. "It is Christmas, why wouldn't I be okay?" he put hands on his waist before looking around once again.

Only now he realized everything was decorated in red and white style. Christmas tree was standing in the corner, decorated from the ground to the top, lights all around the guild, everyone dressed as either Santa Clauses or reindeers.

Laughter was heard everywhere. No matter how bad the day it was, it wasn't seen now. All you could see was happiness, happiness that everyone could be together. And that was everything that mattered at that moment.

"Children, I need to tell you something." Makarov spoke hours later, when most were drunk, passed out or still sober, but sleepy, to listen.

Everyone looked at their Master and quietly waited for him to continue. A minute has passed and there were no more words as his head slid to his right side, falling asleep. Everyone's eyes widened and wanted to wake him up, but Mirajane glared at them before she said to leave him alone.

They did as they were told. Just as Natsu was about to leave, he caught unto similar scent coming from the doors. He wasn't the only one. Gajeel and Laxus also looked at doors, shock and confusion written over their faces before the doors opened, gaining all attention.

"See, everyone is still here." A blonde woman walked inside, a wide smile on her lips as she looked beside at long blue haired teen. "We apologize for being late." She looked back in front, but frowned as everyone stared at them. "Uhm, guys?" she murmured.

"Lucy" Everyone claimed, even Makarov woke up. "Wendy" They called and rushed the two women on the doorway.

"What is wrong?" Wendy was as much confused as Lucy. "Why are you acting like we were missing?"

Right…that was years ago, when the two went on their mission, leaving without a word. Natsu couldn't hide his happiness as he rushed to Lucy and hugged her, lifting her from the ground and spun her around. Lucy's eyes widened, her cheeks growing dark red in embarrassment.

"N-Natsu what are you d-doing?" She stuttered.

Natsu snuggled his nose into her neck and smelled the perfume she usually had, but this time it was another he liked, his favourite – vanilla. A smile appeared on his lips and he didn't want to let her go for the whole night, not after the memories of the past has came back. He wanted to make sure she was there, right in front of him, alive and well.

"Natsu, if you don't put me down in few minutes you won't get anything for Christmas." Lucy huffed, but smiled second later as she felt him flinch, yet still not letting go. Letting a quiet sigh out, she looked at the red haired woman, her eyes saying everything.

"Natsu, let Lucy go." Erza spoke, trying hard not to chuckle.

"Don't just keep her for yourself." Gray laughed, but not much to Lucy's help. Natsu tightened the grip even more making Lucy to glare their friend. She marked to herself to get him later after she frees herself from Natsu.

"Children," Makarov called. "Lucy and Wendy are with us for years already." He smiled widely and walked to the blue haired teenager. "And every time they come you make same scene all over again." He shook with head.

"We haven't seen them in a long time; of course we would think it is a prank…" Juvia commented. "And Natsu let Lucy go. She can't even breathe anymore."

By her statement, the pink haired man released Lucy, who was still breathing normally and glared at the latter. It was obvious she lied. Lucy warmly smiled at Juvia as she walked to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Juvia" Lucy sang before glancing at Natsu, who was sulking. Letting a chuckle out, she hopped to Wendy, who was holding a bag. Taking the bag, she looked at everyone. "Wendy and I were in the next town buying some gifts for you." she smiled.

"We hope we have gifts for everyone." Wendy smiled and looked at Lucy, who nodded.

Everyone got the gifts. They were happy, happy that Lucy and Wendy were back at the guild, happy that everything is still the same as it was. But when it Natsu was in the line to get a gift, Wendy paled. Lucy looked at her in slight confusion, but frowned when she looked into bag, finding it empty.

Turning to Natsu, she nervously smiled. "It seems like…we are short on one gift…" She apologetically looked at him.

"There is no need for my gift." Natsu grinned, giving Lucy a bad feeling. Walking closer to her, he leaned down as he held her for waist and lifted her on his shoulder. "You are coming with me." he charged towards doors.

"Natsu" Lucy called with dark red cheeks, but no one intended to stop him. After all, it has been a long time the two were together for the last time. Everyone laughed as Natsu left the guild with Lucy struggling, on his shoulder, to get free. But deep down she also missed his touch and his smile that always made her lips turn up.


End file.
